Depends on the Dream
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica! An inception goes wrong trapping the Team in a dream for ten years.
1. Chapter 1

** An inception goes terribly wrong and the Team is trapped in the dream for ten years. **

** I had the idea for Astrid Well because I've seen the world change so dramatically in the past few years. It's amazing how reliant we are on our social media and streaming devices with wifi built in. **

** I can't do anything now without my laptop, cell phone, iPod, and eReader. I'm always taking them to work with me. I have to have something to do, right? **

** It's totally changed our economy and maybe not for the good. We will have to see. But we can't stop the change so we have to adapt to it. **

** There will be erotica in this, so if your offended by it, then don't read this. **

Depends on the Dream

~ "Quick, in here." Arthur said pulling her gently into a hidden closet. "Projections." He whispered as he secured the door. In total darkness, Ariadne was forced to rely on her other senses. She could smell his pleasant cologne. Feel the nice fabric of his suit. His hands suddenly on her waist.

"Arthur." She said disapprovingly. "There were_ no_ projections out there."

"Sure there were." He said huskily as his bent down to kiss her. His lips making delicious contact with hers. Warm and welcome. Leaving her breathless and wanting more.

They kissed feverishly until her lips began to tingle and her cheeks were flushing red.

"Arthur." She gasped as his lips gave her a brief reprieve. "We have a job to do."

"Your right." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

The Point Man finally pulled away from her. Allowed her to straiten her clothes as he composed himself. She had just finished smoothing out her hair when a chink of light appeared in their little closet. The Point Man looking out.

"Let's go." He whispered taking her hand.

~ It was an inception. Only their second after the Fischer job. One that if completed would set them up very nicely, if not for life. The Mark, was a computer genius. Young by any standards, only 20. Her name, was Astrid Wells.

An American, who at age 16 had invented a social media network that rivaled all others. It made her an overnight billionaire and she never stopped inventing. She cornered the market on portable media devices. Put movie rental places out of business with her streaming videos and game products. Allowed people to work from home, or anywhere on the planet. Her potential was limitless.

She was a true success story, which meant she had enemies. One of them being her rivals who wanted her to work for them. To use that intellect of hers to make the new _it_ product that would astound the world and become a must have.

Her own company was putting some of the most well established brands in technology out of business in just a few short years. There seemed no bottom to the fall they saw coming.

Cobb and his Team were hired to convince the young woman to either work for the big brands she was about to put out of business, or retire to a beach somewhere.

Astrid Wells was not the typical billionaire. She had none of the trappings of a rich girl. Her clothing was off the rack. Her style was typical computer geek. From her worn converse sneakers, to her hipster glasses. She could easily meld into a crowd and not be given a second thought.

She was also unconventional in her thinking. She didn't care about money. That was for her parents and her lawyers to fight over. She only wanted the freedom to do as she wanted. The Team had discovered on the first layer of the dream how bright and unique the Mark was.

"So, with this new technology, you can read a book, access a movie from your _home_ library. Access the net, and communicate with a built in phone." Astrid was telling Cobb.

The Extractor was slightly taken aback. Fischer had been rather self absorbed but Astrid Wells was a curve ball.  
>"Wow. No need for text books or even going to class." He mused. The Mark nodded. Her big blue eyes peeping out of her black glasses. Making her almost beautiful in a sexy nerd kind of way.<p>

"Technology is a great equalizer." She told him. "I thought it up for people with disabilities. Physical, metal, emotional. If you got bullied a lot in school, like I did, you can still go to class and interact socially. This will also help cut cost to schools. They can teach more students right from their homes." Astrid said with a smile and wink.

"It's amazing." Cobb said genuinely impressed.

"What's that noise?" Astrid suddenly asked.

Cobb almost didn't hear it. Almost chalked it up to the sounds of the busy urban utopia that Ariadne had dreamed for them to hide in. The long drawn out horns. The distorted and pulled voice of the singer. Cobb looked worriedly over his shoulder.

"Is that.. is that music?" Astrid asked.

~ "No, it's too soon." Arthur whispered. He and Ariadne were in a bare loft preparing charges for a kick out of a forth level. Because of Astrid's sharp little mind, the Extractor had decided that five levels of the dreaming were necessary. They even had to pull in outside help in the form of Yuseff's friend and fellow dreamer, Davis. The Chemist had devised a compound that, similar to the Fischer inception, meant they would drop into Limbo if they died.

"What's happening?" Ariadne asked.

"It's music." Arthur said looking worried.

"Can't be, it's so soon, we have another few days on this level!" She said feeling a panic.

"The kick is coming." Arthur said. "We need to ride it out."

"Arthur the mission." Ariadne said in shock.

"Were going to be stuck here for ten years we don't get out now." He said as they hurried down a flight of stairs. "How much time do we have?"

"20 minuets." Ariadne said easily doing the math in her head. Following Arthur out of the building onto the street. His face was that same angry scowl he often wore when a mission had gone wrong.

The couple quickly spotted the Forger standing outside an oh so trendy coffee shop. A worried look on his face. He had felt it to.

With the Forger was the Tourist, Mr. Lewis. A representative for their client. Sent to make certain the Team had done the job. A shifty beady eyed lawyer that Eames was elected to babysit. Arthur, hate tourists.

They spotted Cobb and Astrid sitting in a quaint little outdoor restaurant. The Extractor shaking his head at them.

"Cobb." Arthur said as the Extractor gave them a hand signal. The Team hanging back.

"What is it?" Ariadne asked.

"He's saying not to ride the kick out." Arthur grumbled.

"What?" She asked. Not believing it. "Were going to be stuck her for 10 years." She breathed.

"What's happening?" Eames said finally crossing the street with the Tourist hot on his heels.

"Something must have happened with Davis or Yuseff." Arthur told him. "Were getting to the kick too soon. Much too soon."

"Ride the kick out." Eames said plainly.

"Cobb is saying no." Arthur said hitching his hand over his hip. His stance agitated as he glared at the Extractor.

"We need the idea planted in Miss. Wells." The Tourist said.

"Forget it." Eames said.

"We can ride the second kick out." Arthur said in grumble.

"What, in ten years?" Eames asked.

"Arthur." Ariadne said. Trying to make him listen.

"I know." The Point Man said numbly. "But we can't go back now. We do it now or we fail. We won't be able to do another inception on Wells again. Her subconscious will be ready."

"Arthur!" Ariadne said in protest as they could feel their world turning upside down.

The Kick.

With a terrible force the fashionable, urban neighborhood exploded. Glass and debris were everywhere as if a great wind has suddenly forced all lose objects to burst from pressure.

The Point Man threw himself over the Architect as the glass rained down on them. Hurting them, but not killing them.

The lovely neighborhood had turned into a disaster area as the Team ignored the kick and stayed in the dream.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**Year One**

Falling glass, screams, car alarms going off. Ariadne was forced to the ground by the Point Man when the Kick happened. Ripping through the third layer of the dream like a shock wave.

"Are you alright?" Arthur was panting, his face inches form hers. Full of the adrenaline that the Kick had surged in all of them.

The Architect looked over her body. Some scraps from the broken glass, but she was fine.

"Arthur." Eames said.

The Point Man turned and looked at the Forger. That was when she saw it. A large shard of glass was sticking out of Arthur's back.

"Oh God, Arthur. You have..." Ariadne didn't know what to say. What to do.

"What? What is it?" The Point Man asked as Ariadne and Eames exchanged nervous looks.  
>"Lets get you back to the loft, Mate." Eames said<p>

~ Because of all the excitement of the Kick, the Point Man didn't feel the glass shard go into him. Now that the shock was wearing off, he felt something like panic as he saw his own blood and the dangerous object in his side.

"Pull it out." He calmly ordered the Forger once the four of them were safely back in the empty loft. Cobb had stayed on the street with Astrid. Made sure the Mark didn't ride the kick out.

The Lawyer looked at the remaining Team worriedly. His thinning hair messed up from the chaos the Kick had caused. Small cuts from glass on his face and hands.

"I need you to go and get us some medical supplies." Eames said to him.

"What?" The Lawyer repeated dumbly. "I... "I'm just hear to _observe_."  
>"Things have changed." Eames barked. He gave the Tourist such a look that the balding man moved away.<br>"Look for a shop with a blue elephant out front. It will have emergency supplies. We need gauze, a sucher kit, ice and rubbing alcohol." Ariadne called after him.

She had the foresight to place little safe havens in each dream level. Something Cobb didn't instruct her to do, but was impressed she did anyway. One more thing that made her the best Architect around.  
>"You handled that well." Arthur said with a chuckle.<p>

The Forger, pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the Point Man's coat and shirt free of the wound.  
>"Just pull it out." Arthur said trying to sound undisturbed.<br>"It's not that deep." Ariadne said gently feeling around the wound. "I can feel the end right here."

The Forger was taking the Point Man's pulse and observing his wound carefully.

"We have to wait till the Tourist get's back with supplies." He told Arthur. "We can take it out then."

Arthur nodded.  
>"I <em>hate<em> Tourists." The Point Man grumbled.

"Why did Cobb want us to say in the dream?" Ariadne asked now that the tree of them were alone. Arthur didn't look at her.

An inner intuition rang out in the Architect's head.

"What? Arthur, what is it?" She asked.  
>"It's not just about the money." Arthur said. He winced slightly as the Architect finished the last of the stitches.<p>

"What then?" Eames asked.

"The people who hired us, their like Cobol engineering. They won't accept failure. We have to finish the job to the Lawyer's satisfaction." He admitted.

"What happens if we fail?" Eames asked.

"We can't fail." Arthur said. "These people, their powerful. We can't hide from them."

"Arthur, could we really be stuck here for ten years?" Ariadne asked.

"The sedatives are heavy. Were in the third level. We don't know what happened to Davis and Yuseff in the upper levels. With these sedatives, it _could be _ten years or more before we can ride the next Kick."

Eames walked away. Frustrated.

"It could also be a few hours. We just don't know why we had the music countdown and the Kick. There will be a second kick and we need to be ready for it. Otherwise we wind up in Limbo." Arthur said sadly.

"What if we miss the second Kick?" She asked. Arthur met her eyes.  
>"We can't miss the second Kick." He told her gravely.<p>

~ Between the Architect and Forger, they were able to remove the menacing shard of glass from Arthur's side. The cut was not deep and Ariadne went to work stitching him up.

~ From the loft window, the Architect had been watching the clean up on the street. Despite all the planning, Ariadne had not designed for them to spend a decade in this place. The loft they were inhabiting was empty and barren.

Arthur had taken pain medications and was gazing out the window as they watched the projections go about cleaning the broken glass. Their voices coming through the open windows.

"They think it was an earthquake." Ariadne said and had to laugh.

The residents of the hip neighborhood were all young and ethnically diverse. The type of community that was meant to relax the Mark and make her feel comfortable.

As night fell, Cobb returned.

"Cobb, the maze is only 6 square blocks." Ariadne told him. "We have to live here for ten years?" She asked. Still not accepting what had happened.

"It's big enough." Cobb said sadly.

"Well, we will have to do something about the decor." Eames grumbled looking around the empty loft. No furniture or creature comforts. The men all looked at Ariadne.

"What?" She asked with a shrug.

"Your the dreamer." Cobb said with a barley concealed smile.  
>"The more we change things the quicker the projections will close in." Ariadne said remembering her lessons.<p>

"The projections are distracted right now. Just make us a place to live and create a few paradoxes around the building so they can't get to us." Eames said.

Feeling suddenly put on the spot, the Architect thought hard on her modern interior design classes. The way an industrial loft could be used to create beautiful living spaces.

She felt things moving as the loft sprang to life. The floor melting away into shinny hard wood.

At the center, gleaming kitchen with stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops sprung up like flowers in the spring. By the tall windows, a reading room surrounded by books bloomed. Comfortable leather sofas and deep plush rugs. The opposite end of the loft, were the five separate bedrooms.  
>"Very impressive." Cobb said as the new place looked like something out of a design magazine.<br>"Our girl is good." Eames said as they explored the new place. "Wait, where's the TV?" He asked looking around.

"Well, I don't really watch TV." The Architect explained liking the look of her latest work. She could defiantly live here.  
>"<em>I watch TV!<em>" Eames shouted. "I have to have my bloody games shows!"

"Eames it's wouldn't matter." Ariadne said. "I'm the dreamer so the TV would only be limited to shows I watch. So unless you really enjoy the History Channel, Masterpiece Theater and Nat-Geo... this is it."

"All of your books are girl books." The Tourist said petulantly. Looking over the massive library that had sprung into being at her will.  
>"Well, I<em> am<em> a girl." Ariadne said feeling defensive. "There are some art books and history books there. What about Astrid Wells?" She finally asked Cobb.  
>"She lives in San Francisco. Thought it was an earthquake." Cobb told them.<p>

A thought occurred to the Architect as they stood in silence for a long time.  
>"Cobb. I'm sorry." Ariadne said. "You children."<p>

"Don't worry." Cobb said with a forced smile. "They'll still be there... when we wake up."

"Ahhh!" Eames groaned. "10 years and only educational TV?"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ It felt good to be suddenly busy. To have something to do. Ariadne folded down Arthur's bed and fixed the sheets so he could sleep. The Point Man still hurting from the wound the Kick gave him.

"I'm not an invalid." He said crankily as she took off his shoes.  
>"I don't want you ripping my stitches out." She said with a teasing smile. He smiled and allowed her to cover him up.<p>

Arthur sighed grumpily. Trying to find a comfortable position.

It was a modestly decorated room she dreamed for him. Unsure about what he would like.

"Sorry it's so bare in here." She told him.

"It's alright. We have plenty of time to decorate." He said trying to make her smile.

~ Ariadne lay awake in her colorful, shabby chic room. Perfectly designed and suited for her. Her mind was too wired for sleep. Too much had happened that day, leaving consequences too great.

Ten years in this place. Never mind the dangerous projections or the small area they were now confined to. Never mind that they had to somehow keep away from Astrid Wells as all costs now. The idea of spending a _decade _with her Team almost felt like a prison sentence.

Yet, it shouldn't. There were worse people to spend time with.

Cobb was kind and considerate. Always a gentleman who treated her with value. He was truly the one to suffer. Being away from his children who meant everything to him.

Eames was always fun to be around. Some who could be relied upon when ever their was trouble.

The Lawyer didn't count. He wasn't one of them.

Then, there was Arthur. She and the Point Man had been playing "The Flirting Game" for weeks now. Ever since the Fisher inception. Never speaking about it. He would trick her out of a kiss, She would "accidentally" brush up against him. Their last match was him pretending to protect her form projections so he could get her into a closet. Kissing her till her head began to swim.

She blushed at the memory.

Now, she was going to have to spend a very long time with someone she was just starting to get to know romantically. What if it didn't work out? What if they had a fight or broke up? They would still have _years_ to spend together.

The feeling like it was a prison sentence came crashing over her again. She pulled her covers over her. Lost in her own worry.

~ Night was still in possession of the dream when Ariadne left her room. The stylish loft was dark and silent. The others were sleeping in their rooms but Arthur was sitting by the library window. Appointing himself sentry.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, leaving her room to go to him. A coldness gripping the dream.

"Just watching the projections." Arthur said sadly. His worn eyes moving over the deserted neighborhood.

"Your tired. Go to back to bed." She whispered. Looking out at the street bathed in moonlight.

"No, I can't sleep." He said taking her hand and pulling her close to him. With relief, she went to him. Allowed herself to be folded in his arms. She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream, but the others were too close. They would hear.

"I'm sorry this happened." He whispered.

"I knew the risks this time." She said softly. Allowing his body heat to warm her up. The cold making her shiver slightly.

"Go back to bed, it's too cold." He told her.

"Will you come with me?" She asked. The Point Man smiled. That wonderful, stolen smile that he was almost reluctant to let escape.  
>"I'll have to be back in my room before the others wake up." He said softly kissing her.<br>"I know." She smiled devilishly.

~ "This is nice." Ariadne said with a yawn as the Point Man covered them up. Cradling her in his arms.

"I guess there are worst dreams then this place." He added. Pulling her closer to him. His chest to hers. Despite the fact they were dressed in their night clothes, the act was intimate. Her feet playing over his own.

This was a perfect moment. Laying in bed with someone you liked romantically. They hadn't slept together yet, things were still too new between them. The stress of the day made her reach out for him. Trying to find comfort in the Point Man's arms.

"Arthur, what are we going to do?" She asked. Feeling they had to talk about this.  
>"About what?" He asked. His body relaxing wanting to sleep.<p>

"About us." She said timidly. Her gaze fixated on the weave of his T shirt. "We've been flirting for weeks now." She found her self searching for the right thing to say. "I'm not sure this is something we need to... pursue."

The Point Man sat up and looked at her.

Her eyes avoiding his. Embarrassed.  
>"Look at me." He ordered. That cold tone coming out that he only used on dangerous missions. She had to comply. Her big eyes snapping reluctantly to his face.<br>"I like you. I think you like me too." He told her.  
>"Things are different now." She told him.<br>"How so?"

"Arthur, were stuck in a dream for a decade. If it ends badly, we still have to see each other everyday." She told him. "I... I think we just need to keep things... professional." She said meekly.

"Professional." He repeated coldly.  
>"At least while were in the dream. When we wake up, we can pick things up where they started." She offered hopefully.<p>

"After ten years, you think we can just go back?" He questioned.

"Arthur..." She started to say when the Point Man threw their covers off him and stood. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my bed." He said. "Since were just friends."

"Arthur, wait." She said softly. The Point Man ignored her as he opened her bedroom door. He paused for a moment and turned back to her.

His face was in such a rage as he stalked back to her, she was afraid he might hit her. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Good night." he said sadly before leaving her for good.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ "It's been a month already. Cobb, we can't just hide in this loft for ten years." Eames was having the familiar discussion with the Extractor.

"We can't risk leading projections back here." Cobb said. "We can't risk running into Astrid."

Arthur and Ariadne were in the library by the front windows. Enjoying the natural light while she drew and he read. It was their little sanctuary where they could be together without being together. Whenever they were in any danger of being alone in the same room, the Point Man childishly retreated to his room. Leaving so many things unsaid between them.

Things had been awkward for the both of them the past month. Ever since that first night. They only spoke to each other when they had to. Polite and considerate, like strangers. Ariadne was looking at him as Cobb and Eames argued. Trying to see how to act. The Point Man sensed her gaze on him and turned to look at her. Her eyes snapped quickly back to the fruit she was carefully sketching.

"Look, I can't stay here for ten years." Eames said. "I'm going out." He said.

"Eames." Cobb said steadily.

"Let him go." Arthur said as the Forger and Extractor exchanged angry looks. The others all looked at him as the Point Man stood up. Putting the art book he had been read aside.

"Eames is right. We can't stay here in this loft for ten years. No matter how nice it is." He added casting Ariadne a look.

She could feel herself blush.  
>"As long as someone stays behind to lead us back through the paradoxes, we should be fine." He told them.<br>"Great." Eames said going to the elevator.  
>"Wait." The Tourist said. "I'm leaving to."<br>Cobb looked at his shoes. Ariadne saw the longing on his face. The boredom.

"Cobb, you and Arthur go with them. I'll stay behind." She offered sincerely.

"Are you sure?" Cobb asked. Not wanting to miss a brief reprieve from their prison.

"Course I am." She said with a smile. Go and explore the neighborhood. I'll be here when you get back. Just throw a rock at the window."

The Extractor and Point Man exchanged hopeful looks before they followed the Forger and Tourist out.

Ariadne stood for a moment in the empty loft. The loneliness enveloping her. She went back to her drawings. Her technique improving each day under the constant practice. She had decided to stay busy with hobbies during the dream. Confident that when she woke, she would be an excellent artist.

Alone now, she riffled through her sketches. Tucked away, hidden from the casual viewer, were her less then polite pictures of Arthur. She couldn't help herself. She had been living with him for weeks now and had observed him as a study in form. In the beginning, she drew his face, his finely tailor clothing.

She drew his casual, graceful movement's, but it was not long before she began to draw more wanton things. His lean, sinewy arms. Showing themselves the one time he rolled up his sleeves to help her cook dinner. Her eyes catching the rarely displayed flesh and making her pulse race.

She drew his large hands and found her inner core was stirring into life. A need that was becoming louder as she imagined those hands on her. His hands touching her bare flesh. Rubbing her delicate privet parts till she was screaming. Him saying lustful things to her as she rode those hands of his. Her naked body totally exposed for him. She could feel her breathing speed up as she could almost feel him touching her. A pulsating hunger that was ready to rip her apart.  
>"Ariadne?" Came a voice. The Architect jumped to see the Point Man standing in front of her. Her first instinct was to be embarrassed. As if she had been caught doing something wrong. All she was doing was looking at her own sketches and... thinking.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She quickly stuffed her racy drawings of him into her book and stood up.

"I'm fine." She said trying to sound casual.  
>"You look upset." He told her.<p>

"Oh no." She tried to laugh as tears escaped from her eyes. Betraying her.

"You... your crying." He said approaching her. His large, warm hand going to her face. Gently brushing off a tear.

"I... um... I." She stammered. "What are you doing back here?" She asked as a diversion. Her desire had stopped it's hunger pains at the embarrassment of his return.

"It's not fair you have to be the one to stay behind." Arthur told her. "I'll stay. You go out and have some fun."

"No... no it's fine." She said hugging her sketch book close to her body.

"Why were you crying?" He asked. His voice serious.

"I'm fine." She assured him in a sad whisper.

"We used to tell each other things." He said. His gazed over her, longingly.  
>"I know. I'm fine." She said curtly.<p>

He stared at her for a long time. Looking for faults in her demeanor. Waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. She met his gaze head on. Full of the same bravado that made her keep up with the them on the Team. She gave him nothing.

"Alright." He said finally. "I guess... I'll go out then."

He turned to go.

"Arthur?" She said.

Her voice finally finding itself. He turned back to her face her. His eyes half hopeful.  
>"Stay." She said.<p>

Before she could account for the seconds, she was in his arms. His mouth on hers. His warm wet lips dancing with hers. Their breath mingling together. His kiss was warm and full of life as his lips made delightful contact with hers. His hands wandering down to her hips. Pulling her close. She stood on tip toe as still he was forced to stoop to meet her. She couldn't help but smile at that. Breaking their hold on one another.

"I've missed you." He said pulling free of her at last.  
>"I know, I'm sorry. I was just... I was scared." She fumbled as her fingers traced up his shirt. Taking in the rich feel of his clothing. The delicate smell of his aftershave.<p>

"I want you." He whispered. His lips finding hers again. Assaulting them with hurried need.

She found herself nodding. Whispering a 'yes' as she met his kiss blow by blow.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Wanting him totally in her world, she pulled him to her room. Ariadne was never promiscuous. Was not the kind of girl who jumped into bed with someone. She was the good girl. The smart girl. The girl with too much potential to jeopardize it all on a romance. Arthur was not like other men she had ever known. She found herself wanting him. Realizing their was no reason she should deny herself. This was after all, just a dream.

"Cobb and the others will be a while." Arthur whispered as he shut the door behind them. Her fingers itching up his shirt. His lips testing hers playfully.

His own hands were on her clothing. Wanting to help her shed them. Rather then allow him the slow privilege, she quickly took off her top. Not at all embarrassed for him to see her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her simple clothing was too much to bare. She freed herself of her pants and shoes as she returned to her soon to be lover in nothing more then her bra and panties.

Arthur was rendered speechless. His breathing hard as his mind tried to catch up to what his eyes were seeing. He had expected to engage her in heavy kissing for the evening. Sincere talks of how they could make this work for ten years. Perhaps something more, but he wanted to respect her boundaries. He was not prepared to see her so ravishing. Her skin feeling so hot. He realized almost everywhere he touched her now, he was touching her beautiful naked flesh.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." She whispered as her sweet little kisses made his head feel light. Bewitching him, making him forget where he was and what he was doing. Her breath wet and warm on his skin. Exciting him with a passion he had been forced to suppress.

"Ariadne..." He managed to get out as her hand went to his groin. Feeling the hardness already mounting. The Point Man was unashamed and tried to stay calm during her explorations. Her soft little hands moving from his growing erection to his shirt. Lacing up to touch his skin underneath.

He tried to remember to breath as she lifted up his fine dress shirt, her mouth going to his nipples. The contact of her wet tongue on him made his legs go weak. His hands had found a place to rest on her hips. Fingers tracing the outline of her panties. Enjoying to soft feel of silk like nylon. Her lips pulling on his nipples. Kissing his chest and moving up to his neck.

The Point Man, someone who always had to be in control, was powerless to the spell she was casting over to him.

Without even realizing it, his shirt was off. Her small hands had done their work well. Moving each button off and ridding him of the garment it had suddenly become too hot for. Her hands moving down to his pants and his lips found hers again. Her big doe like eyes meeting his as he felt blood rushing through his body. Creating an uncomfortable, delicious want within him.

Her skillful, evil hands were rubbing the outline of his erection that was still trapped in his clothing. Exciting him further. Her beautiful eyes meeting him. Casting that same spell on him that left him so lost to her. He barely noticed when the cool air hit his suddenly freed shaft.

He found himself groaning at the feel of her hands on it. Pumping and caressing, trying to give him satisfaction. She was a novice, unskilled but trying. He had to smile at that. At her wanting to please him, wanting to learn. His own hand moved over hers, showing her how he liked it. A more forceful jerking. His hands strong enough, but hers were too delicate. Not able to please his erection the rough way he liked. All this could be forgiven however. He could forgive her anything at that moment.

"Ariadne..." He whispered again. His voice uncharacteristically rough and angry. She looked up at him, frightened. He was suddenly aware how his face must look. Like she had done something wrong.

He had to reassure her. Had to show her he loved what she was doing. Loved how she tried so hard. His only recourse was to kiss her. His mouth greedy for hers. She met his kiss and had to pull away from him for air too soon. A devilish look in her eye.

He was only a man. At times like these, he could not be a gentleman. No man could be expected to refuse such things. He made no protests at all as she slowly sank down to her knees. Keeping those entrancing eyes on him. Keeping him under her spell. Those big brown eyes he could get lost in. The feel of her warm tongue on his spongy head made him gasp and want to rip something apart. The sheer torture of her. Below him, his erection slowly disappearing in her mouth and back out again. Those beautiful, full lips tasting him. Those eyes flickering back up to him, innocent and angelic.

He was not himself. She had bewitched him somehow. His body felt ready to be torn apart from with in. She was not skilled at this art form either, but that hardly mattered. He was in ecstasy as her warm mouth and lips caressed his shaft over and over. Making him weak and helpless to her.

He could bare no more. He could sense his completion was near and he would not leave her without. He wanted to see her, touch her. Have all of her and he needed to be the one in control. He had to break her spell.

"Stop." he ordered roughly. His voice not his own. His hands twined in her hair as he puller her lips of of him. Ariadne looked back him. Her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Stand up." He panted. She did as he ordered. He found he was liking this tone he had with her. Liked the effect it had on her. That she was a little afraid of him, willing to do what he commanded.

His erection was aching now at being so suddenly abandoned. He did his best to ignore it's persistent throbbing and looked at her. From the look on her face, he knew he must look angry.

"Arthur..." She started to say.

His hands were on her breasts. Plucking and pulling roughly at the nipples still protected by the lace of her bra. The Architect looking up at him worriedly as his hands were all over her breasts. Gauging everything about them. His hands went to the clasp behind her back. Swiftly unhooking it, freeing her.

Suddenly shy, her arms went to her exposed chest. Heat rushing to her face. He moved her arms to her side, he needed to study her body. Beautiful with clothing on, but exquisite without. He found his mouth was on her nipples suddenly as he moved her to her bed.

His long, lean frame over hers. Cradling her as he lowered her down below him. His manhood screaming to take possession of her and do it soon. He pushed such thoughts aside as he let his mouth explore her delicate body.

She looked nervous and almost frightened as her breathing was speeding up. Her body giving over to him. He would have her. This woman, with her subtle witchcraft that undid him body and mind. He was loving the fact that he was making her take in breath so sharply, so quickly. That the contact of his hot breath on her skin was giving her a sinful pleasure.

Her sweet nipples were erect for him, all of his kissing and tugging had brought them to attention. He made the mistake of casting a glance at those eyes of hers, deep enough to pull him into drowning.

He couldn't help but return to her for one last kiss before moving further down her delicious body.

"Arthur." She said softly as his hands reached those lovely little panties. He ignored her as he started to pull them down. Her radiant womanhood was laid open for him, beautiful and waiting. His erection was screaming for her. To enter her dark sacred places.

The Point Man was still in control for the most part. Her would not take her, this captivating nymph, without making her suffer first. For the wicked spell she cast on him.

His hands and fingers dove deeply into her wet sex. Making her body spasm and jump upwards.

"Arthur, I... I never." She panted as he unmercifully rubbed and toyed with her desire. Bringing her to helplessness. Making her back arch up and her head fall backwards. Her lovely breasts thrusting upwards. Beckoning his lips to them.

He was still locked in her power, his kiss on her her tender nipples. Forcing little moans to come form her as he continued his unrelenting foreplay.

"Arthur... I... can't... please." She gasped. Not able to think properly.

He would have her now. Filled to bursting with his need for her. His need to be released. He would claim this beauty, his very own enchantress.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

An enchantress was exactly the right word for the nymph that lay naked on the bed. Her stunning body looked more like a work of art then something that belonged to a real woman.

The Point Man greedily kissed her lips. Keeping his hands working inside her hot inner places. His touch stimulating her, bringing her body to new heights.  
>"Arthur." She gasped before another small orgasm made her shutter. He had to smile at his abuse of her. Her lovely cheeks were bright red. Her body naked and open to him. His hand occasionally thrusting over his rock like shaft to keep it satiated.<p>

He moved his body over her. Her large eyes focusing on his as she willingly spread her legs for him. Allowing him to have her.

He kissed her feverishly before allowing the head of his erection inside her wet passage. She tensed as if uncomfortable. Her face looking worried a little frightened. It was then that he felt it.

A maiden head. It was not possible for Ariadne to still be a virgin. She was not so very young. She was smart and beautiful, surely she had know lovers before him.  
>"Ariadne." He said softly. Not allowing his penetration to break her. She was so tense and nervous looking.<br>"Your..." He trialed off. "Your a virgin?" He asked breathlessly. She looked embarrassed and increasingly uncomfortable.  
>"Yes." She whispered. Those enchanting eyes of hers, working their magic.<br>He didn't ask questions. He did not want to know at that moment how such a thing was possible. His lust was too strong. Her unexpected barrier presented another problem. His need was tearing his body apart. Wanting to thrust into her deeply. Most certainly hurting her and making it impossible for her to trust him again.

No, things had to be dealt with a certain way now. He was glad he had taken the time to prepare her body. To make sure she was ready and excited. He returned his lips to her, kissing her till she was moaning.

"Just relax." He breathed softly into her ear. "Just relax." He said again.

She trusted him completely. Did as he asked. He felt her legs relax slightly around his hips. Her tense body, calming down.

"Good." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Just stay relaxed." He said softly kissing her neck and ears.

The tantalizing prize waiting for him would not be abandoned. He carefully and slowly moved himself inside her. Tearing away her virginal barrier. She grasped and her body became ridged under him.

"Relax." He panted. Kissing her over and over. "It will only hurt at first, I promise." He said. Her face distorted in discomfort. He slowly pulled himself in and out of her tight passage. Trying to keep himself calm and gentle for her. His inner demons wanting to ravish her completely, but the man inside him took control. Acted the part of a courtly lover.

For Ariadne, it was harder to let go. Her body felt like it was being reamed out by Arthur's large member. His was like a rock, unyielding and strong. Her soft inner walls were no match for it.

It was not the pain she had always dreaded. More of a discomfort and not much of the pleasure. She tried to keep her body lose for him as he kept thrusting into her. She wanted to tell him to stop, it hurt, it was uncomfortable, but she didn't. She wanted him to continue. Hoping it would soon become the intense enjoyment she had always heard sex was.

He was kissing her. His breath and his words were a comfort as he kept a steady thrusting.

"Arthur." She manged to get out. Her arms subconsciously pushing him away. Not really wanting him off her, but the discomfort of the intrusion inside her was becoming too much.

Arthur held his ground and slowed his tempo. Not willing to give up the beautiful nymph, he kept his excited member tightly inside her. Allowed her uncorrupted body to become used to his presence. Allowing her to accept him.

His fingers playing roughly over her nipples as she moaned softly. Her tight sex suddenly making his body seize up. He slowly began his thrusting again. Kissing her tenderly. Not willing to leave her. He felt himself climax and spill his seed into her passage. The joyful exhilaration of his completion running wild though his blood.

Finally, he pulled his softening erection out. Her breathing was rapid and her beautiful face looked relived.

"Are you alright?" He asked laying his lean frame next to hers. Seeing the tears in her eyes. She only nodded.

~ It really had not been as bad as she feared. Not the pain she had always heard about in the girls locker rooms. Arthur had been gentle and kind. She knew it could not have been that good for him. Taking her needs into consideration.

Afterwords, the soreness persisted. Like it was that time of the month, only more pronounced. Nothing too terrible.

"Tell me why your still a virgin." Arthur whispered as the new lovers lay in each others arms. The weight of their acting settling over them.

She sighed.

"I was always really busy with school." She explained feebly. "I never had time for boys and I was kinda a nerd and not very pretty."

"Oh no, your not pretty." Arthur said with a laugh.

She looked up at him, hurt.  
>"How can you pretend you don't know your beautiful?" He asked. His eyes practically dancing over her. Causing her to blush a hot red.<p>

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." She said sadly. Her fingers playing lazily over the sheets. It felt so strange to have a naked man in bed with her. Thrilling, but strange non the less. It was like Arthur belonged here, in her bed.

The memory of what she had done with him came rushing back to her. The things she had seen in the racy movies she would never have admitted to watching. Her face flushed red and hot at the knowledge she had done them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very good." She said sadly. He chuckled.  
>"You were beautiful." He said kissing her. "But your right, you should have said something." He said kissing her again. Seeing the pleased little smile light up her face.<p>

A sharp tapping on the window brought the lovers back around again. The loft was on the top floor and Cobb and the others were tossing rocks at the loft window to signal they were home. They needed to be lead through the paradox. Ariadne's window was facing the street and more then likely the Team had been hurtling pebbles for a while now.  
>"I'll go." Ariadne said sitting up and wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her lower abdomen.<p>

"No, I'll go." Arthur said authoritatively. Kissing her temple and leaping out the bed. Pulling on his clothes.

Ariadne carefully returned to her previous position. If she didn't move too much, she was fine. She wondered what Cobb and especially Eames would say if she didn't show up.

"I'll tell them your sleeping." Arthur offered as if reading her mind.

"That you decided to stay behind in the loft?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"I just won't say anything. Cobb won't say a word and Eames will be to into himself to notice." The Point Man assured her.

Are... are you going to tell them about... what we... are you going to go bragging?" She asked worriedly.

He returned to her. Assuaging her fears with those soft little kisses of comfort.  
>"Not a word. This is between us." He promised. Kissing her till she nodded. Believing him.<p>

She heard Arthur leave the loft and come back a few minuets later with the Team. They had obliviously had a good time and didn't question Arthur when he said she went to bed early.

The Architect smiled a guilty smile as she thought of Arthur. A secret they were guarding. The time they had stolen away.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

As the days and weeks waned away, the Team settled into a routine. They freely roamed the maze the Architect built for them. They were always careful and subversive while outside the protection of the loft. There was always someone who stayed behind in the loft to guide the others back in through the paradox that kept the projections out. If they didn't call attention to themselves, the projections gave the dreamers almost no notice.

Ariadne had built the neighborhood from the trendy, student friendly neighborhood she had lived in while an undergraduate. It was populated by old town homes and rehabilitated offices that had been turned into studio apartments for artists and bands. There were chic little coffee shops on every corner and charming book stores and hip retail places. A farmer's market would bloom as soon as the sun would rise. Selling exotic and domestic fruit and flowers. Local artist would come out of hiding at these dawn hours and display strange and beautiful creations. Turning the already idealistic streets into a wonderland of color and whimsy.

Every projection was young and unique looking. The Team would often catch sight of Astrid Wells hanging out with a group of projections she had made friends with. The Mark becoming comfortable in the dream.

Cobb explained that the Mark's mind was not trained to remember the dream like the Team was. Ariadne was glad to see that Astrid Wells seemed happy.

She had to admit to herself that she was happy to. On their trips around the neighborhood alone, Arthur would hold her hand and they felt like a real couple. At night, well past midnight, she would wait excitedly in her room for him to arrive. He would sneak in with the shadows and crawl into bed with her. Her skin delighting at his touch.

The sex between them was amazing. It felt like she could never have enough. He was a kind lover, one who made her body come alive with each touch or look. She found herself wanting to sneak away with him at odd hours of the day. Times when the others would have noticed. She would become frustrated if she had to wait.

As time spun out, he whispered one night that he loved her. A soft frightened omission that she barely heard. Followed by a chaste kiss to her lips. She couldn't stop smiling.

The Team had been in the dream for over four months when Ariadne noticed something was off. Eames was cooking and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the repulsive smell of it. The Forger was a good cook. He did most of the cooking for the rest of them. Arthur and Ariadne always doing the clean up together.

The smell hit her, and almost made her gag and vomit. She hurriedly excused herself and ran to her room. That smell seemed to have seeped into the fabric of her very clothing and she was close to throwing up as she threw open a window and took deep cleansing breaths. Ridding her lungs and senses of the smell.

That was the first thing she noticed was wrong.

The second was her nipples had grown suddenly sensitive. On one particular night, she warned her lover to be careful. That the rosy hues of her breasts were too delicate for his normal attentions. The Point Man took this as a challenge. He plucked and rubbed the tender buds till she was ready to scream and cry out at his sadistic abuse. Her body becoming crazed and her sex wet and willing from the mistreatment of her tender nipples. His lips and even his teeth agitating them till she could take no more.

A direct result of this night, were deep scratches to the Point Man's back and neck. A penance he was glad to pay for the privilege of tasting forbidden fruit.

"Your not mad at me are you?" He whispered. Finally leaving her before dawn broke. His breath coming over her neck making her skin electric. She put a hand to cover her breasts at they tingled at the memory of their wonderful abuse.

"No." She whispered honestly.

She knew what was wrong. But how could that be? This was just a dream. But the moment the idea came into her mind, it refused to be dislodged. Like a virus, the idea took hold a grew.

"Is everything alright?" Cobb asked a few days later. He and Ariadne were at a small coffee shop well away from Astrid Wells normal haunts. He was sipping his black coffee, she had switched to decaff herbal tea. It was Arthur's turn to stay behind in the loft and lead them home.

A chill had blow into the dream. Suggesting fall had arrived. The projections dawning bright retro and in the moment style coats and boots. Ariadne pulled her own sweater closer to her body.

"No." She said softly.

She knew she must look terrible. She had been sleeping too much and hadn't been able to keep anything down. Cobb noticed these things and that was why he had taken the time to spend the day with her. He had seen these same symptoms before, in Mal.

"I don't know how to explain it." She started feeling irrationally emotional. "I... Cobb, I'm pregnant." She whispered. Her eyes welling up.  
>The Extractor took her hand. The contact of his sure, protective flesh was a comfort.<p>

"Does Arthur know? Have you told him yet?" He asked.

Ariadne's head shot up and looked at him. Cobb shrugged.  
>"I'm not blind. I've seen how he looks at you. Seen how you look at him." The Extractor explained.<br>"No, he doesn't know yet." She choked. Wiping her tears away like a child. "Cobb, how is this possible? I mean, this is just a dream. How can this be happening to me?"

"It's never _just a dream_." Cobb said casually. "You mind convinces your body that this is real."

"No, Cobb, this can't be happening. This is a dream. How can I have a baby in a dream?" She asked as if this was all the Extractor's fault.  
>"Your not actually having a baby, Ariadne. Your body is safely on a train in Arizona somewhere asleep. Your just <em>dreaming <em>your pregnant." He explained.  
>"Can I just will it away, if I thought about it, right? Can't I just make it go away?" She asked. Her face frantic and looking for an easy way out.<p>

The Extractor nodded.

"Yes, your the dreamer." He admitted sadly. "If you concentrated hard enough, you could."

"I think that's best." She said softly. "I mean... this is crazy... this..." Her words failed her as a sensation griped her belly. Not painful, more of a presence, letting itself be known. A life inside her demanding a vote. Her hand went to her lower abdomen and Cobb's reassuring voice came to her.

"It's your choice." He said softly. "I would still have chosen to have James and Phillipa even if it meant I could only have them for 8 or 9 years."

"What... what do you mean?" She asked. Looking up from her belly. The demanding life within almost illuminating her body. Suddenly erasing all fears and doubts.

"This dream will time out in less then 10 years now. If you _did_ have the baby, when you wake up, it will have only been a dream." He said sadly. "The child won't be there in the waking world."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The Architect sat alone in her room well after sun set. She couldn't face eating dinner with the others right now.

Cobb believed a woman's mind was hard wired towards procreation. That even with the advances of suffrage and liberation, all women had the deep desire for children. That it was normal for her to fall pregnant. Such explanations sounded perfectly logical and understandable when Cobb said them. But how would Arthur react?

The Extractor had promised not to say a word to the Point Man or anyone else until she decided what she wanted to do about it. If she willed it away, Arthur and the others need never know about any of it. Things would go on like before.

The weight of the other things that Cobb spoke of, settled heavy on her as well. If she did decide to have the baby, if she and Arthur became parents, the child would vanish once they all woke up. She did the math quickly in her head. Perhaps they would see him or her reach the age of 8? That is if all went well. If they did not reach the second kick early.

Could she have a child, love it, care for it, only to lose it after 8 years? How would she bare it? She knew she wanted children someday. She wanted to be a mother. Wanted to feel that mysterious connection and love that mothers felt to the babies they carried inside them. Hold her newborn, seeing her own features in miniature. Her very own family.

The warmth inside her belly started again. Reaching all the way to her fingers. Seeming to know that she was thinking of it. Telling her as if some psychic connection that it was alright. Everything will work out just fine. Her body suddenly felt very warm and happy. As if the new life in her was keeping her whole body warm.

Her imagination got the better of her suddenly. She envisioned a child running around the loft, happy and well loved. A little girl who loved and trusted her mother. Who was filled with the playful joys of youth. They could make this work, surely it would be alright.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the knock on her door. Arthur opened it a crack to see her sitting on her perfectly made bed.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. His face concerned and lined.<p>

"No." She said softly. "Come in." She told him.

Arthur did as she asked. Closing her door behind him.  
>"I missed you at dinner. You haven't been felling well-" He started.<p>

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." She said resolutely.

He gaped at her. Not a look of astonishment of joy but of real disbelief.  
>"Ariadne... this is just a dream." He said as if she were simple. "You can't get pregnant in a dream."<br>"It seems I can." She said softly. "My real body isn't of course, but I'm pregnant, right now in the this dream." She said softly. "You know your the only one I've been with. We didn't bother with protection because we didn't think this could happen in a dream."  
>"They can't!" He argued.<p>

His mind racing. The Point Man for once losing control.

"Ariadne, we... we can't have a baby in a dream, it's insane. Your the dreamer, you can control how this world works. How _you_ work." He told her. "The baby, a child, wouldn't be a real thing it would just be a projection."

This made the Architect suddenly burst into tears. It seemed such a cruel thing to say coupled with the emotional turmoil she found herself in.

The Point Man was startled by his own harsh words and there effect on her. He loved her and had told her he did. But this would damage and destroy any hope of a life they might have in the waking world.

"Ariadne, when we wake up, the child we have come to think of as real, as our own, it would be gone. It would not exist in the real world. I don't want your heart to be broken." He pleaded.

He sat across from her on her bed, ashamed of himself for making her upset.

"It would break my heart to." he confessed softly.

"Arthur." She cried softly. "I... I don't want to _will it_ away, I can't. I keep sensing it's not right. I feel like I need to have it."

"It will feel like we lost a child when we woke up." Arthur said reaming steadfast to his belief, his voice hard. "Ariadne, it will hurt more then anything in our lives. We might not be able to come back from it." He said feeling his own sorrow well up.

"You... you don't have to be here for us if you don't want to." She said finally.

The Point Man stood up off her bed and shot her an angry look.

"You don't want to get attached to it. I can design a place for you to live and-" She started to say before he interrupted.

"Don't do that." He said angrily. "Don't make this about me not wanting a child with you. I'm trying to protect you, protect us. I'm trying to be the sensible one here."

"I _am_ being sensible." She restored feeling suddenly strong. "I've seen the love Cobb has for his children and it's worth it. It's worth it, even if it's only for a few years."

For the first time in a long time, they didn't make love that night. Arthur stayed in her bed, curled next to her, but they were both separated by their own worry and fears for the future. For the time ticking away till they woke up.

It no longer felt like the prison sentence with a hopeful early release, it felt like a death sentence that would come too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Cobb, this _can not_ happen." The Point Man said early the next morning. He had left the Architect sleeping heavily in their bed. Her body warm under the covers, cheeks and lips pink with exhausted sleep.

"It _is_ happening." The Extractor said. "You and Ariadne are going to be parents."

"No, were not." Arthur said. "This is all in her head. Nothing more." The Point Man said stubbornly.

"Arthur." Cobb tried to say. He never had to morally direct Arthur, that was the best part of having him work on the Team. "You... you know it's yours."

"_It_, is only a projection. What happens when Astrid's subconscious goes on the attack? Ariadne is the dreamer. That means this _baby_ will attack _her_. We will have it in our home, in our safe house." Arthur argued. "What happens when we all wake up? Think it's hard for her to part with this crazy idea now, how about when its 8 years old?" He went on.

"Arthur." Cobb said feeling a foreboding sense wash over him.  
>"What's happening?" Eames and the Tourist came out of their rooms.<br>"Ariadne's pregnant." Cobb said gently. His voice it's normal kindness that made it so easy to trust him.

"Oh congratulations." Eames said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and patting Arthur on the back. The Point Man gave the Forger a disgusted angry look.

"This is just a dream." The Tourist said looking confused. "How can that happen?"

"Same way it can on land, Sailor." Eames joked helping himself to breakfast.

"Your the father?" The lawyer asked.  
>"I'm not the <em>anything<em>." Arthur growled. His face looking like it was made of stone.  
>"Arthur." Cobb said, his gaze over the Point Man's shoulder.<br>"This _baby_, is only a projection. It isn't real, it's not _mine_. When she wakes up there will not be a real child there." The Point Man said defensively. "This whole thing will only break her heart. I need all of you to convince her to not do this."

"Arthur." Cobb whispered.  
>"Cobb all of your talk about how it's better to have loved and lost isn't helping." The Point Man ranted on. "I know how you would have still had your children even if you would lose them, but their safe in the waking world. She <em>will<em> lose this child. This _projection_ she thinks is a real baby. It's a certainty, alright?" His words were harsh and almost cruel. His inflections biting hard enough to draw blood.

"_Arthur_." Cobb said steadily. The Extractor's blue eyes flicking behind the Point Man.

Arthur turned to see the Architect standing in her doorway. By the look on her face, she had heard everything.

** Sorry for the short/dark chapter. I think my heart has been broken a little and I'm not to happy with logical men right now. Not even Arthur. **


	10. Chapter 10

10.

The tension had become very sharp as the Architect stared at the Point Man. Pain coupled with disbelief was written clearly on her face. After his rant to Cobb and the others, Arthur immediately tried to apologize to Ariadne. She responded by retreating back into her room and causing the door to be bricked up. The bricks forming as if by magic to close herself off from them. As the dreamer, she was capable of changing the layout of the dream, to bend it to her will.

Confronted by a brick wall where there should have been a door, the Point Man panicked at first. Not liking it when things would spin wildly out of his control. Lately, everything about Ariadne had gone out of his sphere of gravity. He shouted and hit his fists on the bricks, all to no avail. Cobb and the others could only watch as Arthur was reduced to waiting for her to come out.

Isolated from the others, the Architect morphed her solitary little room into a beautiful garden. Bright blue skies and fragrant peaceful flowers.

Inside her sanctuary, Ariadne sat under the beautiful sky and cried. Rose bushes and lilacs bloomed all around her, comforting her with their warmth. Birds began to sing happy little tunes.

How could Arthur say such terrible things? He was the only man she had ever been with. He knew he was her first and now he was denying their child? Never had she thought he was like that. The Architect could faintly hear the Point Man yelling on the other side of the wall. His shouts cut off as projections of birds started singing louder.

"Arthur." Cobb said after hours of the Point Man pacing in front of the brick wall. "Were not getting anywhere like this." The Extractor said.

"She's being childish." Arthur fumed waving at the brick wall.  
>"Well, you <em>did<em> call her baby an _it,_ and nothing but a _projection_." Eames said lazily.

"That it wasn't yours." The Tourist added helpfully.  
>"Stay out of this." The Point Man in a cold angry voice. "She'll have to come out of there sometime." Arthur said.<br>"Not really." Eames said rolling his eyes. "Our girl has probably built a comfy world for herself and won't want for much. I'm more concerned with the projections on our end."

"She's changed the dream. Makes the projections look for the dreamer. They will be looking for Ariadne." Cobb said to the Tourist's puzzled expression.

"Which means they will come here." Eames said.

The Forger's prediction had been right. As Cobb and Arthur looked out the high window a angry mob was already forming outside the loft.

"We need to sure up the doors." The Point Man said angrily. "Hopefully she won't change anything else."

Ariadne sat in her little garden as the evening pressed itself in. It was so peaceful and serene here. Something like the rose gardens she had visited as a girl on a school field trip. She remembered thinking she was Alice and had found her way into the Queen's rose garden. She didn't want to go back with the others. Wanted to live in that garden forever. Had cried when she was finally forced to leave. Now, she could build a rose garden for herself and make it even better then the one she remembered.

A brief flutter of her mind caused the garden to breath, and expand. Like a living thing capable of growth. She watched as the rows bloomed wildly with various roses. The smell of of damp, rich earth and heavenly fragrance caught the wind. Reaching her senses with a gentle allure.

She smiled as she wandered through the new garden. Her blood moving warm and rich from her pregnancy. Suddenly, Arthur's harsh words didn't sting so much. The life inside her was whispering to her, comforting her. Telling her that they could stay here forever.

Something hit her. The Architect gasped and reached for the back of her head at the shock of it. She turned and looked at what could have possibly done it. An angry little chirping sound at her feet reveled a bird fluttering there. Before she could take in the idea of a simple bird dive bombing her, another bird stuck. She cried out as yet another bird hit her. She realized suddenly that the birds had manifested themselves as projections and were attacking her.

She screamed as they moved in a massive hoard. Making themselves look like a large floating animal. At her own will, a door appeared and she was though it before the birds could attack again. Shutting it securely behind her

Arthur was waiting for her on the other end and didn't miss the chance. When Ariadne appeared he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her to them.

"Time to leave, Darling." The Forger said unloading a series of shots at projections coming off the lift. The loud fire fight ensuing in their once secure home making the Architect cover her ears. The Point Man pushed her behind him as he started to shoot the projections the Forger missed.

Like zombies, the projections spilled out into their home.  
>"Come on." Cobb said pulling her and the Tourist away from the attackers. Ariadne didn't have to be told twice, or told what to do.<p>

She had planed for this eventuality. Created a series of paradoxes and a beta sight to go to in case the projections got wise and attacked.

The Team had waited for her to come out of her garden before evacuating their loft. As the Forger and Point Man stayed behind to secure their exist, the Architect, Extractor and Tourist raced through a series of complicated paradoxes that found them in a maze of disused street corners.

It was oddly peaceful here. The sounds of the rioting projections breaking up their home was far away. Ariadne saw Arthur and Eames emerging through a tunnel of the last paradox to join them.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked pulling her close to him. His large hands going to her face and body.  
>"Yes." She said. His touch feeling strange and unwelcome on her skin. The memory of his words still painful. Like a knife to her body that he had twisted.<p>

She filched his hands away as he tried to look over the cuts on her face and arms.

"Birds." She explained feebly. Brushing her hair away from her face and trying to stay calm. Aware that the others were looking at them.  
>"That was a good escape route." Eames said cheerfully.<br>"Wouldn't have needed it if it wasn't for me." Ariadne muttered as Arthur's hand went to a large cut on her forehead left by on of the attacking birds. A concerned look on his face as he examined the deep wound. She batted his hand away. Shooting him an angry look.

"We can't focus on that now." Cobb said bringing the Team back to focus. "Where to now?" He asked.

"Just keep walking till you see an elephant. Were safe here, don't worry." She told him.

Ordinarily, it would have been an enjoyable walk. The deserted street was pleasant in the crisp fall air. The wind and chill making everything feel clean and sharp to the senses. The feelings of the Team however, were to upset to concentrate on any of that now.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered to her as the couple lagged behind the others.

"No your not." She accused wrapping her arms around herself.

A barrier against him and her body, her baby.

"You meant every word of it." She said matter of factually.

"I was only thinking about you." He whispered. "About how this will hurt you. You have to see that." He said. The right words failing him as they always did. He never could think of the right things to say. He always came out too abrasive and rough.

"Well don't." She said finally. Picking up the pace. Following in line behind Cobb. "Don't think about me anymore." She added over her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ The darkness of the night was evasive and made the maze more confusing. It was with relief that the Team finally spotted a faded factory that had a worn sign with a painted elephant riding a unicycle.

Arthur secured the building as Eames stayed on the street to ensure there were no projections following them. The loft had been a palace compared to the beta sight. It was a rough, over grown abandoned factory. The cement walls were crumbling as beautiful green ivy was reclaiming the land stolen by man.

"We can't stay here." The Tourist said looking around the haunted empty corridors.

"It's alright." Ariadne said brightly. She had been particularly proud of this beta sight. "I designed it like this on purpose. We have lights, running water and the projections can't see this place because of the ivy. It's beyond their level of understanding."

She had a theory that such a natural paradox like a scary empty building would naturally divert any projection but was not sure. Astrid Wells would naturally shy away from a place that was not up to code. No modern conveniences meant the Mark would stay away. If it worked, it would make their future dreams easier, if it didn't... she decided not to think about that.

"Don't change anything." Cobb warned. "We can decorate later." The Extractor turned to Ariadne who looked ashamed of herself. "I don't need to tell you... **never** do that again. I know that you know better."

She was nodding and felt the guilt that she had put her entire Team in danger.

"And you." Cobb said looking at Arthur as her returned from securing the building. "I don't care what's going on with the two of you right now. We can not let it effect the mission. We still have an inception to do and projections to avoid. No more upsetting her or anyone else."

Arthur looked angry as Cobb completed his lecture and walked away. Ariadne not sparring the Point Man a second look or thought as she left him standing there.

~ After several uncomfortable nights, the Team felt secure enough to allow Ariadne to make subtle changed to their new home. The rise of bedrooms and a much needed kitchen and furniture bloomed into being. It was a welcomed sight after sleeping on the factory floor.

Still the walls and floors of the factory were just as rough and unpolished as before. Only essentials could be risked at this point.

Ariadne had been right about the factory. There was not a sniff of a projection. It felt like they were the only people in the dream now. The factory was on a large lot and isolated. Trees growing ravenously through the broken sidewalk and parking lot. There was plenty of room for the Team to spread out and be alone. For now, that was what Ariadne wanted most.

She and the Point Man had not spoken since they were forced to flee the loft. A feeling like she had lost her best friend was creeping over her heart. Making it feel dark and lonely. Only the warmth from the life inside her gave her any comfort. What ever she did these days, she imagined telling the baby about it. Her thoughts seeming to go to her unseen companion as if telepathically. It eased her loneliness.

~ The Point Man was the self appointed look out of the group. He spent most of the day camped out on the roof of the factory. A nice view of the dream scape out in front of him. He kept a close eye out for any projections that might wander into their hide out, but better still, he kept a close look out on the Architect. She always wandered away from the buildings after breakfast and spent the day drawing under a big tree. She couldn't see him, but he could see her.

For Arthur, he was better alone. He knew he was right and that this whole pregnancy and subsequent child would haunt the Architect for years. Not only was the baby a fatal projection that would cast her into limbo if it killed her, but she would come to see it as an actual living thing. When they woke up she would grieve for the baby, for the projection.

The man that he was however, itched to be near her again. He missed everything about her. Sometimes he would think about something and he wanted to talk to her. He would think 'I have to tell Ariadne about this.' Only to remember suddenly, they weren't speaking to each other.

He was in no way opposed to having a baby with her. If they were in the real world and she fell pregnant, he would delight in it. He had a lonely childhood and adult life. The idea of family was welcomed. He sincerely liked the idea of a child with her.

The Point Man blinked and forced his mind to face reality. The child was only a projection. Not real. He could not afford to love it, care for it, only to lose it. He had to focus on keeping his heart packed in ice. He had to do this so that when they did wake up, he could care for the Architect,who would surely be lost to her grief.

~ Ariadne was sitting under the shade tree of the overgrown parking lot. Her sketch pad covered with detailed drawing of the factory. Its eerily beautiful ivy, it's broken walls and windows. The asphalt of the lot was completely reclaimed by grass and tress, Only small tufts of rock and yellow barriers giving any sign at all to it's original purpose.

She had no idea where Arthur was and didn't care. Her pencil occasionally sketching his body, as if her hand had a mind of it's own. She would sigh and rub it violently out. If only memories were erased that easily.

"Am I disturbing you?" A voice came. Ariadne looked up and shaded her eyes from the sun. The view of the lawyer came into focus. She frowned at the Tourist, he had never talked to her before. But he was smiling at her and sat down next to her without asking.

"No, I was just sketching." She told him trying to be polite. The Tourist always kept to himself or hung out with Eames. The Forger and Extractor must be on one of their missions to find out what was happening with Astrid Wells.

"I never got a chance to say congratulations." The Tourist said.  
>"Oh!" She said surprised. Her hand going to the lovely little warmth. She didn't tell anyone yet, but her belly was already noticeably protruding. She had started to wear baggy layers so it would not be seen by the others.<p>

"My daughter, Eliza, was a surprise to us as well." the Tourist said.

Ariadne looked up.  
>"I... I didn't know you had a daughter." She admitted. She and the others had been living with this man for over six months now and they knew nothing about him.<p>

"Oh yes." He laughed. "Eliza was the kind of girl who... well, she was _my_ daughter. You know?" He said.

No other words could describe it. She smiled and nodded. Understanding perfectly what he meant.

"It's like she was made especially for me. Some kids are like that I guess. Parents are lucky when their like that." The Lawyer sighed. "I always laughed and said Eliza would take care of me when I was old and I would be a spoiled old man, surrounded by grand kids." He added sadly.

"How old is she now?" Ariadne asked.

"Eliza... died in a car crash with her mother. Drunk driver hit them and..." He let the story die and blow away.

Ariadne was speechless. Her words failed her at the idea of all this poor man had lost.

"I... I'm so sorry." She told him finally.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because, I wouldn't change it. If I had a choice of not having Eliza, of not having to suffer the pain of her loss, I would have still had her. The joy she brought to me, was worth any pain. The pain was terrible and... unbearable. My love for my wife and daughter was worth it. I wouldn't have changed a day." He finished.

"Cobb told you that when we wake up..." Ariadne started to say. Her words choked off.  
>"He did. He told me the child won't be there when we wake up. So, we have to love the little one while it's here, don't we?" The lawyer said with a smile.<p>

Oddly enough, the Tourist had comforted her. She had to smile at the love and loss they would both understand. The fact the lawyer could sympathize made her feel oddly better.

She walked with him back to the factory as they noticed Eames and Cobb coming back from reconnaissance.

~ Arthur was in the kitchen getting dinner ready when everyone strolled in. He was pleased to see Ariadne looking happy and laughing as she and the Tourist talked about someone called Eliza. They were all walking in from outside, the waning light catching her hair and making it glow like fire.

His eyes wandered down to her abdomen like they always did when he first saw her. It was automatic, he saw her face first, then his eyes went to her belly. Checking to see if the invader was making itself known.

He almost stopped breathing when he saw it. Her body had moved and her clothing hugged her abdomen. Showing off a pronounce bump in her belly. A small thing that would have gone unnoticed by the others. One that he saw readily. The reality of what was happening hit him. Before, the baby had not been a real thing. It could not be seen or felt by anyone but Ariadne. Now, it had become a real thing.

The Architect quickly covered her body with the layers of her shirt and ignored him as she chatted happily with Cobb and the others. Leaving the Point Man adrift.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ Arthur couldn't sleep. Seeing Ariadne in her condition, her belly swollen. The baby... _his_ baby growing inside her. It had thrown his world askew, again. He found it difficult to breath during dinner. Her eyes flicking to her when he was sure she wouldn't catch him. By his estimates she was already four months along now. It was normal that she would be showing.

He couldn't help but notice the pink of her cheeks. How radiant her complexion looked. How healthy her figure. Her bust was richer and fuller from the pregnancy and she looked far more womanly then she had before. His heart beat faster at the memory of her. How he had taken pleasure in seeing her eat the healthy vegetables and drink milk during dinner. Knowing all this would go to feed their child hidden within her.

He shook his head. Snapping himself out of it.

'Stop thinking like that!' He ordered himself sternly.

He hadn't thought of the baby being his until the moment he saw her at dinner. He had preferred to safely think of it as a threat, not a _normal _baby. Nothing that was apart of Ariadne or himself. It's presence was not visible and therefore out of sight, out of mind.

Now, he suddenly felt drawn to it. He itched to touch her belly. Feel her smooth skin with the helpless life under it's surface. A powerful masculine need to care for and protect the both of them.

He sighed and grumbled to himself. He missed Ariadne. That was all there was to it. He was a man who missed making love to a beautiful woman. The baby, no, the _projection_ had no hold on him. He was not going to be a father and his priority was the Team's safety and the mission.

~ Ariadne was roused from sleep by a soft knocking on her door.

She had been sleeping so heavily since her morning sickness had worn away. Her body going to bed feeling tired and sleeping soundly for hours. She always awoke refreshed and happy, only to get tired around mid day and take a nap. Cobb assured her this was perfectly normal and to listen to what her body was telling her. She laid there in the darkness, trying to decide if she really heard the knocking.

A soft rapping repeated itself and she reluctantly left her warm bed to see who was there. She gave no real thought to who was at her door till she saw the Point Man there. His face highlighted by moonlight, looking remorseful and tired.

"What you want?" She asked simply. Her voice containing a definite edge to it.

"I wanted to apologize." He said softly. "Again." He added.

"I know your sorry. But hat doesn't change anything." She said harshly.

Her back was suddenly hurting from standing up so strait since seeing him. Her burden not liking the pull.

"You think the baby isn't yours? You know you were the only man I've ever been with. You know you were my first. You called-"

"Your showing." He interrupting her. His eyes not on her face but fixated on her swollen belly. Her hands went to her protrusion. Covering it from his view. Hot tears coming to her eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked finally. His eyes still on her body. She found herself nodding as she stepped aside and let him into her world.

~ Like all their bedrooms, Ariadne's was spartan and had nothing but the most basic of necessities. A full sized bed and night table were all that was in the little room. A corner of it had been saved with the express purpose of being the baby's area. There would be enough room for a crib and perhaps a rocking chair.

Arthur kept his eyes on her as she shifted uncomfortably before him. Her hands going to the painful knot in her back. Subconsciously making her belly stick out more.

"Can I... can I touch your..." Arthur said shyly. His had going to her now obvious growth.

She was surprised by this. His wanting to touch her suddenly. She didn't want to deny him. She had daydreamed of him doing just this. Had rubbed her own belly imagining it was his hands caressing their child. Holding the both of them.  
>She nodded and rolled up her loose fitting shirt, exposing her creamy white skin. His large hand going to the slight swelling. The contrast of his skin on hers was shocking as was the feel of his hand on her. His hands were always warm and strong, safe and assuring.<p>

His hand was so large it almost completely covered her belly. She found her breathing relaxing as her own hands went over his.  
>"Have you... felt a kick yet?" He asked in a whisper. His body tentatively moving closer to her.<p>

She shook her head sadly. She had been nervous about not feeling any movement yet. Worried something was wrong.

"Not yet." She admitted. "I'm sure..." She trailed off. Her big eyes looking back at him. "You called her just a projection." She accused sadly.

"Her?" He asked. Ignoring the accusation and focusing on the slip she let escape. A clue she had kept hidden. "You think it's a girl?"

"I know it is." She told him. "I want thinking of the name Ruth, after my grandmother." She said liking the change of subject. Arthur was nodding.  
>"I like it. Maybe we should save it for our <em>real <em>child though. I mean when were out." He said carelessly. His hand moving over the flesh of her belly.

Her heart broke at the comment. Her face falling as she took in the heartless thing he had just said. As if sensing what he had done, the Point Man looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He fumbled clumsily. She was pulling her shirt down. Shooing his hand off her. Visiting hours were over.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looked away from him.

Arthur looked embarrassed and didn't know what to do with his hands still warm from the contact with her body. It was not in his nature to shy away from things. Especially things he wanted.

"Can I stay the night?" He asked simply.

"No." She said still feeling angry. Her hands going protectively to her belly.

"I miss you." He told her honestly. "I won't say anything or do anything. I just... just want to stay." He asked again.

~ Why she had relented, she didn't know. A part of her missed him to. Wanted him with her again. She allowed him to stay, pushing what he had just said out of her mind for the moment. She could forgive him for it. She understood that he was only looking out for her, and himself.

His body spooning hers as the settled into bed together. His hands returning to her growing belly. A sense that he was protecting both her and their baby washing over her as she relaxed and her back stopped hurting.

She felt it then. A feeling like popcorn popping inside her belly. Ariadne gasped and let out a laugh as Arthur held her tighter.

"Was that...?" He started to say his hands pressing closer as the popping went wild again. She could tell he was smiling at the feel of it resonated to him. His large palm extending his fingers around her belly. Trying to catch each movement.

"Yes, she's moving." She told him. A self satisfied smile on her own face as she subconsciously told her daughter to settle down for the night.

The fluttering subsided and the Point Man was nuzzling her ear. Making her feel delicious and warm. Her breathing was speeding up as she guided his large hands from her abdomen to the heated spot between her legs. She had been missing him to. In more ways then one.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

~ Half ashamed, Ariadne reveled in the heat of her lover's kiss on her neck and lips. Arthur was trailing wet kisses down the collar of her shirt, forcing her tender body to respond violently to him. He was on top of her, his body weight off her belly, mindful of her delicate condition.

She took in the smell of his aftershave and cologne. His natural scent drawing her into him like always.

"I've missed you..." He panted helplessly as he let her lips burn into his skin. She enjoyed the fact that she was causing him some discomfort. An evil female trait found in all women. Delight in making a man suffer with pleasure.

"I missed you to." She mewed softly. Her voice like a little kitten as she played with his open shirt. Exposing his skin to the pale moonlight. The Point Man covering them both up with the heavy comforter before the cold air invaded the warm waters of their lovemaking.

Their fevered kissing could only lead to something more. The Point Man's hands exploring the inside of her night gown. Pulling off the soft fabric that concealed her smooth, well rounded breasts. Before the pregnancy, her breasts were small and very pert. Attractive and well suited to her body. Now, he never knew beauty till he saw what the hormonal change had done to her. Her breasts were now perfectly formed globes. Their tender nipples erect and demanding. The swelling of her bust making her body so much softer and more pleasing.

He couldn't help it. He had to venture in for a taste of her. His lips kissing and his tongue flickering out to agitate her sensitive nipples.

Her back arched suddenly at his attentions, forcing his hands to seize her delicate breast and hold it gently to his lips. He would not be denied as he stole his pleasure from her body. She was breathing hard as he tormented her already overstimulated and tender breasts.

"Arthur." She breathed helplessly running her hands through his hair. Her hips grinding upwards to meet him. She was starved for his attentions. The hormones ravishing her poor body with a needful lust.

She wanted him inside her. Immediately, she didn't have time for foreplay. Her sex was coursing with heat and hunger.  
>"Do it." She ordered him. Her breath hot and angry on his neck as his lips left her breasts and returned to her.<p>

The Point Man locked eyes with her. He could feel her hips wiggling under him as he kept his body propped up. Allowing her belly clearance from his body weight. He had never made love to a pregnant woman before. The whole thing was a new experience. His beloved Ariadne was not the lady he had always known right now. Her eyes glittered with anger and heated passion. She wanted him, Needed him.  
>"Do it, <em>please<em>." She gasped again as her hips rocked upward to him. Her nails biting into his arms. He did not have to be told twice. He quickly rid himself of any reaming clothing and shed her of her soaked panties. Her sex was hot and damp from her need. His own need hard and pulsating. Begging for entrance into her.

He returned his lips to her once more before he gently guided himself in. Her passage hungry for him. Seeming to pull all of him in as she groaned and bucked wildly under him. Her breathing rabid and manic. Her moans coming in a voice that was not her own.

The sounds she made while he was inside her only excited him further. He ravished her. Not merely making love to her like he had always done before, but an act that was carnal, physical and sinful. He worshiped every inch of her body as he mated with her like and animal. His hands going to her swollen breasts and eventually landing on her growing belly.

She would be a wonderful mother. He could sense it. Pausing in her revelry to ensure he was not crushing her. Her delicate hands clutching her belly protectively. His own hands covering hers as he pulled her closer with each powerful thrust.

He felt her climax violently and with harsh brutal words he had never heard her use before. The power of her orgasm had moved her to tears. When she managed to calm down and come back to him, the Point Man carefully stretch himself over her. Gently kissing her lips and face as he slowed his movements, his thrusting. He fest his own climax reach him as he watched her beautiful face. A face that looked peaceful and happy.

~ Their actions from that night seemed to heal them. For the next few months they were civil and pleasant to one another in front of the Team. Cobb and the rest, not suspecting that they were back together, happy that their Point Man and Architect were at least getting along.

Arthur found he enjoyed looking after the soon to be mother. He wanted to make sure she ate the right foods, that she had enough to eat and that she would take a nap at mid day. He would often track her down in the empty parts of the factory. She had been sketching and complained when he made her go to bed. Her refusal a mere act for his benefit. She knew he enjoyed taking charge like this. That he loved caring for her. Telling her to go to sleep and tucking her in. Kissing her goodnight.

He always made sure she ate well and more then enough. She watched her consume fruit and vegetables as will as oatmeal and milk on a daily basis. No matter how much she complained he wouldn't relent.

At night, he would come for her. Her hormones in a rage that could only be satiated by his angry lust. After their coupling he would sleep curled in behind her. His large hands pressing protectively to her belly.

~ As the months progressed, Ariadne grew larger. They were still happy. However, in the back of Arthur's mind was the nagging voice. He was too logical, too rational to ignore the facts.

The child within her was merely a projection. Nothing more. A projection just like the ones he would shoot all the time. It might be born only to turn around and kill Ariadne. It's own mother. That might be the worst part, but the best part was just as bad. Suppose the child was perfect and loving. Supposing they all fell in love with the baby and raised it for their time in the dream. When they woke up, it would be like that beloved child had died. Would Ariadne survive such a loss? Would he? Would she ever want to have another baby with him in the real world?

**I just pre-ordered my copy of "The Tiny Book of Tiny Stories", did you? Lets show JGL some fan love!**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

~ Things went peacefully onward as the Team braced for the icy winter. They surmised it would be Christmas soon. The neighborhood was littered with holiday decorations as snow fell, encasing the dream in a wonderland of cold.

"I think we might have ourselves a Christmas baby." Eames teased as he measured around Ariadne's waist. Her extra large belly was pronounced as she entered her final months. The Architect couldn't help but feel like a Christmas ham or goose as the Forger took in how many inches she had grown since last month.

She felt so _heavy_. Her skin was tight and itchy. She could feel the baby's kicks daily and imagined her daughter's hopefully long legs stretching out in the womb.

The Architect pressed her hand to her belly as another wave of kicking started. She tried to anticipate where the baby's foot would land. A game the two of them would play. She would try and catch her daughter's foot. It always landing in a different position and it was just as good a game as any.

Her daughter was always moving these days. Keeping her awake at night and almost dancing on her bladder. She was exhausted and couldn't sleep most nights. Her back had been hurting all day as Cobb and the others decorated a living tree that added to the festivities of the holiday.

"Just so long as she's out soon." Ariadne sighed as she sank back on to the sofa. Eames writing down her latest measurements and laughing.

"Don't worry, Darling." He teased. "Our little angle will be here before we know it."

It had been decided that the Tourist and Cobb would help her to deliver. Both had been in the delivery room with their wives. Accounting for 3 babies they had seen born. Eames stayed away from all things having to do with procreation, and Arthur had his own dark fears.

The Point Man's worry only grew with the Architect's waist line. A foreboding sense that Ariadne was in danger. What if she died in childbirth? She would be doped into Limbo. Her mind gone by the time they all woke. Not only that, but she was the dreamer, if something happened to her, what would become of them in this world?

This was only his latest concern. Added to the others that kept him awake at night with her sleeping peacefully by him. He would watch her sleep. Her cheeks pink and her body warm as she slumbered contentedly. Lately, she had been so tired the past few days, her sleep disturbed by the baby's kicking.

~ That very evening as the Point Man and Architect curled into bed together, Ariadne suddenly jumped free of his embrace.

"Arthur!" She almost shouted. "I... I think my water just broke."

She started to pant as panic washed over both of them.  
>"I'll get Cobb." Arthur said fleeing from the room. All his training and preparedness in all types of missions would not ready him for this.<p>

After Cobb and the Tourist raced to her bedroom and shut the door, things seemed to happen very fast. Cobb reporting that they baby had turned and the Architect was in active labor.

"Probably had been all day." The Extractor said confidently and soothingly. "Why your back was hurting so much.  
>"Well, should she push?" Arthur asked. Feeling woefully ignorant about such things.<br>"No. Just relax and focus on your breathing right now. Your body will know when it's time." The Tourist assured her.  
>"What if the cord is around the baby's neck? What if I need a C section?" She cried. "I mean, I'm small and how-" Her face contorted as another contraction hit her.<p>

"That was less then five minuets." The Tourist said turning to Cobb.

The Extractor tentatively, and discretely, examined her.

"You still have a ways to go, but it will be soon." He said "Ariadne, I want you to think positive thoughts, remember your the dreamer, you control this world."

She nodded as Cobb pulled Arthur aside.  
>"She's going to deliver within the hour." The Extractor confided. "Tell Eames to get everything ready."<p>

"He's doing it now." Arthur said numbly. "Cobb?"

The Extractor looked at the Point Man.

"What if... I mean, maybe it would be better for her... if she thinks she miscarried. Before she gets to attached to... attached to the child, I mean." Arthur stumbled. His words feeling like a sin.

"Arthur what are you talking about?" Cobb said, his face in a deep scowl as the Extractor knew exactly what Arthur was saying.

"You heard her, baby could have the cord around it's neck. I... I mean it would hurt her less... now... then if she lost an 8 year old _child_." The Point Man went on, unable to go back now.

"Arthur-" Cobb started to say when Ariadne let out a loud wail.

Arthur looked worriedly at her sweating face. Her small body suffering under the weight of the dangerous projection.

The Extractor would not entertain him anymore and went to her.

"Tell Eames to bring the towels and warming bed." Cobb shouted as Arthur found him fleeing the birthing room.

Ariadne's cries ripped trough the air of their home as the snow started to fall. The Point Man and Forger paced nervously as they waited for the cries and conformation that everything was alright.

"Always our lot." Eames mused as Arthur was lost to his own worry and guilt over what he had suggested to Cobb. "We have to wait and worry. Wonder what's taking so long." He smiled. "Course, it's better then her end I'm sure."

The Forger caught a glance at the Point Man's face.

"Cheer up." He said happily. "Your going to love fatherhood."

Arthur itched to say he wasn't going to be a father. The truth was he never felt any attachment to Ariadne's pregnancy. It felt more like a crushing weight to him. A ticking time bomb that would destroy them.

He wanted to say something to the Forger when a baby's cry sounded shrilly through the sudden quite. Eames and Arthur stopped in their tracks, listening for the next wail. The cries came again as the Tourist emerged from Ariadne's room.

"It's a girl, mother and baby are fine." He said with a contented smile.  
>"Excellent!" Eames said patting Arthur on the back. The Point Man was dumb struck. She was here. The fabled creature had arrived.<p>

"What's the name then?" Eames asked jovially.  
>"Harper." The Tourist said. "Ariadne really loves 'To Kill A Mockingbird'." The Tourist laughed.<p>

Eames went into the bedroom with the Tourist, anxious to see the new edition. Arthur stayed away.

~ For the next few days. The Point Man continued kept away. He only watched Ariadne as she cared for the squalling pink bundle. Harper's cries of attention were immediately answered by everyone. She seemed to cry relentlessly. After feedings, after a short nap. Her discomfort wore on everyone.

Arthur's fear, was that the projection now inhabiting their home would only draw other projections to their location. That this invader's cries were like a beckon to the hoards wanting to rip Ariadne and the Team apart.

The Architect kept asking if he wanted to hold "his daughter" to which he always declined. He had to keep it in his mind that Harper was nothing. Just a projection and a dangerous one.

Ariadne did nothing to hide the hurt she felt at his distance. Her eyes tired and dark as her newborn refused to be comforted for long.

~ After several days of this, Harper's refusal to be comforted, Ariadne's body gave up. She was too tired and worn out. Eames, Cobb and the Tourist had left for the day. They still the mission to think of. Arthur had stayed behind to watch over her and by default, Harper.

When Harper was finally asleep, Ariadne crash on her bed and feel deeply asleep. She never heard Harper wake a few minuets later and start to wail again. She slept too soundly.

Ariadne finally woke up hours later to find the bassinet next to her bed empty.

Her baby was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

~ 'The baby is crying.' Arthur thought as the infants wails reached out to the small living room. The Point Man was surveying the view outside, watching for projections like he always found himself doing lately.

'Why wasn't Ariadne attending to it?' He wondered as the cries became more distressed. Maybe something was wrong with the Architect. Maybe she was sick. She had been looking tired lately. Caring for that... projection, had worn her out.

Arthur knocked softly on her door. Ariadne was sound asleep in her bed. Her breathing deep and untroubled as the baby was screaming only a few feet away.

It was so easy, he quickly picked up the angry bundle and left it's mother sleeping.

~ Ariadne woke to find the bassinet empty.

"Harper?" She called out groggily. How long had she been asleep? Had Cobb and the others come home and taken the baby out? She felt very tired and her body hurt as she stumbled out into the empty living room. There was no sign of the Team returning. Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"Arthur?" She called out to the quite living room.

Too quite. _Deadly_ quite. A horrible thought came over her, as horrible thoughts come over all mothers. What if he had done something to her baby? Arthur always felt that Harper was just a projection and that she was dangerous. Not to mention that he didn't feel like she was his.

Ariadne stifled a desperate cry as she ran out of the living room into the factory. Her foot falls coming heavily on the deserted factory floor.

"Arthur!" She screamed to no avail. The Point Man and the infant were gone. She threw open the door to the bright blinding sunlight.

It was a very warm winter's day. The sun had melted almost all the snow, and it was very pleasant

"Hello." Arthur said simply. Ariadne turned in surprise to see the Point Man sitting on the front steps, holding Harper in his arms. The baby, for the first time since she was born, she was calm and relaxed. Wraped warmly in a pink blanket.

"Arthur." She breathed as she tried to comprehend what had happened. "Why... why did you take her?" She demanded going to take the baby from him.

"You were sleeping and she was crying. What was I supposed to do?" He said in that cold tone he often unleashed on Eames or Cobb.

Ariadne took her baby back. The newborn immediately became fussy at the change of hands.

"She has my eyes." He said softly as he stood up and watched them.

Ariadne shot him a disgusted look as she tried to sooth the infant.

"The shape of her eyes, are just like mine." He said running a hand over a tuft of fine dark hair on Harper's head.  
>"You don't get to do this Arthur." Ariadne scolded rocking the baby, trying to calm her again. "You don't get to worm your way back in, only to leave us again." She said. The hurt of his rejecting their daughter at birth still stung.<br>"She's upset, let me hold her." Arthur said as Harper's cries became louder. Ariadne held the baby tighter as the Point Man tried to move to take her.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? You decided you don't want to be a father!" She shouted.

Arthur, had the decency to look ashamed of himself as he accepted this.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said humbly. "I didn't realize..."

"What? You didn't realize _what_?" She almost barked. Tears filling up her eyes and the child really started to cry.

In answer, Arthur's hands were on Harper. They were ever the same large and capable things that had comforted the Architect so much. Now, their daughter was the one eased by them. Harper immediately stopped crying as her mother released her to her father.

"I didn't realize she's not just a projection." He whispered looking at the baby's face.

~ "I know I'm being irrational." Ariadne said once the new family was back in her room. Harper was awake and was contently being held by the Point Man. Her bright brown eyes looking up at him and her mother as they gazed down at her.

"I know she's a projection." Ariadne whispered.

"No." Arthur whispered as if she had called their daughter a bad name.

"Yes, it's no different then Cobb's manifestation of Mal. I never understood why he couldn't just shoot her." Ariadne said sadly. "Now I understand. I know that shes... shes not real. That she could hurt us just like Mal did. That when we wake up, she won't be there. I know it's going to break my heart."

"I wanted to do anything I could to spare you, to spare us, from that." Arthur whispered, half fearful. Ariadne nodded.

"I just... I loved her so much." She admitted. "Right when I found out I..." Ariadne smiled at the image of Arthur and the baby.

"I can't believe how calm she is now." She said softly brushing out Harper's hair with her fingers as the baby made little chirping sounds. "She was never this good for me. I'm not a good mother." The Architect said pitifully as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Of course you are." Arthur laughed as Ariadne shook her head and started to cry.

"No, I'm not. I can't get her to go to sleep. She won't feed, she hates me." Ariadne cried.

"She does _not_ hate you. I gave her a bottle and she she ate the whole thing." Arthur said trying to sound upbeat. He placed Harper back into her bassinet and allowed the infant's mother to curl into his arms next.

For Ariadne, she could understand why her daughter was so comforted by Arthur. The Point Man's arms were a wonderful place to be. Comforting and reassuring. His hold strong and yet gentle. He allowed her to cry herself out from the exhaustion and frustration of the past few days.

"It figures you would be the one she wanted this whole time." Ariadne said finally.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

**Year three**

~ Harper was her father's daughter. In the same was Eliza had belonged to her father, the Tourist, Harper belonged to the Point Man. Gone were his fears about her being just a projection. The child was complete and rounded. With her own distinct personality.

They had turned his old room into the now rambunctious toddler's room. Soon it was hard to remember what life was life was like before there was this little girl.

Life back in the waking world.

Harper was deeply mired in the terrible twos and knew just how to escape all the adults and get into trouble. The only one she ever paid any attention to, was her father. He would catch her up in those long arms of his and tell her soothingly not to do something.

Harper would throw back his own smile at him with Ariadne's warm brown eyes and his icy heart would melt. The child seemed to know exactly how to manipulate him for her own purposes.

She was an affectionate, smart and independent little girl. Reveling in the attentions of not just her parents, but of Cobb and Eames and even the Tourist.

~ "I'm not sleepy." Harper cried petulantly as she threw her stuffed elephant against the wall. Harper had a great, unexplainable affection for elephants. Her room was littered in stuffed elephants, plastic elephants, and even her own drawings of elephants.

"To bad." Ariadne said smoothing down her daughter's bedding and covering her up. Harper gave her mother a mutinous look before agreeing to settle down. The Architect smiled and kissed her goodnight before leaving her.

~ "She go down?" The Point Man asked attacking Ariadne as soon as she entered their shared bedroom. The Architect giggled as he kissed her neck. His warm insistent breath on her skin making heat rush all over her body.

"Yes, she's down for the night." Ariadne laughed as she tried, halfheartedly, to get away from him. Arthur caught her up in his arms and carried her gracefully to their bed.

"I've been missing you." He murmured as he laid her down. His long lean body resting over hers.

"How did the recon go?" She whispered heatedly back. Her mind becoming lost under his kisses.

"Astrid is fine." He said planting kisses to her neck and working his way down her top. "Doesn't seem to know what's going on."

"Any projections?" She breathed as his hands moved up her skirt.

"None." Arthur said as his fingers brushed over her panties.

"Arthur..." She gasped fretfully as his fingers caressed her delicate folds. "I thought we were going to be... more... careful." She tried to collect her thoughts as he played with her. "We both agreed... no more babies." She managed to get out before giving up.

The Point Man leaned back. She was right of course. Such fears as a another child doomed to be lost was a frightening thing. As much as they loved Harper, they couldn't risk it again. It made their love making more challenging at times but they still managed to accomplish it.

"Your right." Arthur said as she tried to recover from the deep blush he had stirred in her. She suddenly felt let down. She had wanted him to continue.

"Arthur." She said sweetly in his ear. "Remember when I was pregnant? My belly was getting bigger?" She asked innocently. Knowing what those memories stirred in him.

She could feel his breathing pick up. Becoming rapid and labored. Harper had inherited her ability to manipulate the Point Man from her mother.

"Remember when I would nurse her? You would stay in the room with us?" She asked.

The memory of Ariadne supplying nourishment to their child was a tender beautiful moment he cherished. One he was ashamed to admit he had been aroused by. The creamy white skin of her breast, Harper's little full lips suckling. The wonderful bonding he watched them share. The fact that it was _his_ child made him feel more complete and happy then at any other time in his life.

He felt her hand go to his hardening erection. Felt her loving stokes as she knew exactly how to work him. His sweet warm kisses on his neck and ears.

How could he resist?

He claimed her. Riding her mercilessly till he saw her come helplessly under him. The idea of her being the mother of his child driving him onward.

"I love you." He panted. His body spent and exhausted. Littering her face with kisses.

"I love you to." She breathed back as he wrapped her in his arms. She could listen to his professions of love all night.

~ Their world turned upside down, literally. It was hours latter and the home was still and peaceful. Ariadne was stirred awake by a creaking sound as the room started to shift.

With a horrible realization, she found her bed, her room, her world, her dream sliding and moving.

"Arthur!" She screamed as the the floor turned into the wall, the wall the floor, the floor the ceiling. The room was rotating like a hamster wheel.

The Point Man was out of bed. His long legs stretching effortlessly against the changing landscape of the room. Paper, bedding and other lose objects were falling as Ariadne tried to stay on her feet and reach the door. Reach Harper.

The floor was the ceiling and still turning.

"Is this the kick?" Eames was shouting as they scrambled out into the living room. The floor rotated and became a wall as Ariadne responded to Harper's frantic cries for help.

"This isn't the kick!" Arthur shouted as the contents of the kitchen were slammed against the wall that was now the floor. The wall turned into the floor and the whole ride kept going. The floor was the ceiling, the ceiling was the wall.

"Mommy!" Harper shouted as Ariadne finally reached her. Mother's fierce need to protect her child winning over gravity.

The child was in her mother's arms as the Point Man was soon at their side. Arthur possessed an amazing dexterity to traverse the rotating room and calmly told them to walk the walls as they became the floor an turned into the ceiling. Finally, it slowed down and became even. The dream stopped it's horrible rotations and settled. The floor was still the floor and and the ceiling still the ceiling. Harper was crying.

"Were okay. Were alright." Arthur said soothingly as the Team looked wildly around. Aside from cuts and potential bruising, no one was hurt. Only their nerves were rattled.

"What was that?" The Tourist asked.

"It was very close, something must be happening to Yuseff. On the second level. " Cobb said in a worried tone.

"Mommy!" Harper shouted importunately.

"Shh. It's alright now baby." Ariadne said still holding her daughter.

"What do you think happened?" The Forger asked.

"Mommy!" Harper cried again.

"Harper it's alright!" Ariadne said trying to sooth her.  
>"Mommy the bad people are coming! They know where we are now! We have to get away from the bad people." The Child cried.<p>

The adults stopped what they were doing as an eerie silence took over them.  
>"What?" Arthur asked looking at his daughter. His own face looking back to him.<p>

"They know this world isn't real, their coming to hurt Mommy!" Harper cried.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

~ Taking the child's warning to heart, the Team quickly evacuated the factory that had been their home for over three years. Harper held fast to her favorite stuffed elephant as the Tourist carried her. Arthur, Eames and Cobb taking point as they navigated through the maze.

"There's nowhere to go!" Ariadne cried worriedly as the sounds of projections were only a few streets away.

"We have to protect Ariadne." Cobb whispered to Arthur.

"I know." The Point Man said looking at his family.

"She's the dreamer, if she get's killed..." Eames said helplessly.  
>"<em>I know!<em>" Arthur growled. He cast a distressed look to the Architect who was trying to sooth their daughter.

"Here Mommy!" Harper shouted pointing to a neglected looking basement apartment. "We can hide in here!"

"No baby, the bad people are too close, we have to keep moving." Ariadne said as Arthur and Eames trained weapons on the approaching noise of the projections.

"No, they won't look there!" Harper said confidently. "The other dreamer, she doesn't like basements. She won't see them."

The rioting grew closer.  
>"Whatever you mean to do, do it soon!" Eames shouted as he peered into the empty streets. They were vacant and safe now, but soon they would be over run with projections.<p>

"Come on!" Cobb shouted as the Extractor forced open the door to the abandoned basement apartment. The Team hurrying inside and shutting the door fast before the first projection hit the streets.  
>In the dark and unfamiliar place, Ariadne held Harper close as the men watched from the shadows. The windows only allowed a small glimpse of hundreds of feet running. Of angry violent shouting. A hoard of projections took only a few minuets to pass them by. None of them stopped or seemed to notice the basement.<p>

~ The Team waited for what seemed like a long time in silence. In the dark, with only their harassed breathing letting them know the others was there. Finally it was Cobb who gently spoke.

"Harper, honey, how did you know the bad people were coming?"

"I could _feel _them. They were looking for Mommy. They wanted to hurt Mommy." Harper said on the verge of tears for the first time. Ariadne hushed her and pulled her little body close to her.

"Baby, how did you know we would be safe here?" Arthur asked kneeling down to look his daughter in the face.  
>"I can feel what that other dreamer is feeling sometimes." Harper told him plainly. Her intelligent little mind capable of speech far above her age. "She won't look for Mommy here."<p>

The Team said nothing more about the strange turn of events as Ariadne settled Harper down to try and get some sleep.  
>"She's a projection of Astrid." Eames said. "Just like any of the other projections. Only she is capable of deciding<em> not<em> to hurt us."

The Forger stole a glance at the little girl.

"It's remarkable." He concluded. "Normal projections hunt us down and attack, this one uses that same ability to protect us."

"What do you think happened to Yuseff on the second level?" Arthur asked.  
>"I don't know. Won't be the first time the dream was thrown around like this." Cobb said giving the Point Man a knowing look.<br>"What if the second kick is coming sooner then expected?" Eames asked in a fearful whisper. "I mean, what if the spin was a warning that the kick was coming?"

They all looked at the little girl sleeping in her mother's arms. Knowing what waking up would mean.

"We need to step up our inception. Do it quickly." Cobb said. "We can't miss the second kick."


	18. Chapter 18

18.

**Year Six**

~ The much worried about second kick didn't come right away. For days and days the Team waited it out in the maze. Moving when Harper's instincts told them to. Finally they landed in a rundown shabby neighborhood the child insisted was safe.

~ It wasn't exactly what they were used to, but with clever manipulation on Ariadne's part, the building they settled in was soon very livable.

The Projections seemed to settle down after a few weeks of normal dreaming. They gave the Team no more then a second glance.

~ Ariadne was sketching Harper. Her skills at drawing had gotten much better over the past six years. One of the few things she grabbed out of the factory during their escape was her sketch book. In it were her tantalizing sketches of Arthur, her drawings of Harper's face as a baby. The child's general growth and changes. Ariadne could draw her daughter in her sleep. All from memory.

Harper was observing her newest obsession, lizards and reptiles. Arthur had supplied his prized offspring with a terrarium to better house the endless foundlings she brought in the home for observation.

It was discovered not to long ago that Harper was terribly nearsighted. Her mother having to dream up glasses for the child to wear, giving the little girl a wise and unique look.

Ariadne wondered how easy it would be to go back to the real world. In the dream, they could imagine anything. Food was always in the cupboard. Clothing was as easy as a thought. In the real world, things were not nearly as easy.

"My new snake must not be hungry." Harper said pushing the sturdy black rimed glasses up her little nose. Her big brown eyes looking worriedly at her new "subject" as it refused to eat the white mouse she had supplied for it's dinner.

"Harper, honey, why don't you go play with the dolls I just got you?" Ariadne asked with a long sigh.

"No." Harper said. Her favorite word since she learned to talk. Her cherished stuffed elephant by her side as they watched the snake sleek to the white mouse.

Ariadne looked sadly at the army green boy's clothes Harper preferred to wear. She refused to wear dresses and even though Arthur and Ariadne both wanted her to be more little girl like, the child was her own person. Ariadne had to settle for trying to keep Harper's long dark hair brushed. Most days it was wildly out of control.

The only difficulty that invaded their home these days was that Cobb and the rest of the Team were never able to get close to Astrid Wells to make the inception. The Mark was always surrounded by her projections. Her dream world had become a comfortable existence filled with people her own age and forward thinking older people. Astrid seemed very happy as she was surrounded by friends and freedom.

~ As the years passed, it started to seem like this world was real. The memory of what the real world was like, was very far away. Often times, Arthur would make a comment about the future. Forgetting, just for a second, their was no future in this dream.

A sadness would pervade them as all eyes flicked to Harper. All of them knowing the same thing. Time was ticking away on the child's life.

~ Cobb and Eames were sitting outside a coffee shop watching Astrid Wells. She was surrounded by her usual click of friends. All of them brainy, creative and fun to be around. The projections were artists and musicians and computer geeks. Perfect company for someone like Astrid Wells.

"Well, today was a big bust. Were never going to get her alone." Eames said with a sigh. It was true, the Mark was never alone. Her ready made army of projections protected her.

"I know." Cobb sighed. "I hate to think we've wasted the past six years." The Extractor admitted as he and the Forger walked away form the trendy neighborhood that was Astrid's domain back to the empty streets of their safe house. The paradoxes requiring a great deal of work to maneuver through but kept them safe from the angry hoards that wanted to hurt them.

Eames suddenly slowed down. His mind looking thoughtful and more then a little afraid.  
>"Cobb... do you... do you hear that?" Eames asked.<p>

The Extractor turned and looked at the Forger. He had heard it to.

~ "It's music!" Ariadne screamed hysterically as the long horns and drawn out singing invaded the dream. Arthur was quickly by her side as the room started to shake.

"Arthur!" Ariadne shouted as the couple looked at Harper playing with her pets and didn't seem bothered by the unexplainable tremors.

Ariadne felt Arthur pull her tighter.

"We have to ride it out!" He said his voice breaking under raw emotion as the both of them kept their eyes on their daughter. Trying to keep their bodies relaxed, so they could wake up.

Finally Harper looked up at them.

"It's alright." She told them almost lazily. "It's alright for you to go now." She said with a smile.

"What?" Ariadne cried as she wanted to rush to her daughter. The Point Man holding her back.  
>"I know what happening." Harper explained. "I've always known this was a dream."<p>

The little girl looked sad for a moment as the contents of their home were shaken free from the shelves. Glass shattering and objects falling all round them as the dream fell apart.

"You were good parents." Harper said sadly as Arthur and Ariadne rode the kick out. Their vision of their child fading away to blackness as they woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

~ "What happened?" Cobb barked at Yuseff as the Team woke to the second level.  
>"Projections! They came out of nowhere. Had to speed up the first kick." The harassed Chemist said out of breath. "I'm sorry, Cobb. I tried to get you out as soon as possible. How long were you in?" He asked looking worriedly over his shoulder.<p>

The Chemist had been driving a van that he had to drive off a guard rail for the first kick. When the projections still came after him, and the Team didn't wake, he improvised and drove off another railing for a second kick that _did_ bring them out.

"We have to get out of here!" Yuseff said as gun fire erupted around them.  
>Ariadne looked around her, feeling stunned and surprised. Harper was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the Team was awake and looking at her.<p>

"I'm fine." Ariadne told the group as Yuseff drove erratically through the streets.

Astrid Wells was still unconscious as Eames was checking her pulse.  
>"She's trying to wake up." Eames said sedating her with chloroform once more.<p>

The sound of music suddenly coming clearly over them. The music was faster at the second level. A powerful jolt and a feeling of falling, kicked everyone back into the first level.

"How did it go?" Davis asked the Team as the came awake in a warehouse.

"Not good." Arthur said angrily as reality was getting closer and his dream life was fading away.

"Projections are closing in." Davis said as he and the Forger sedated the Mark once more. "Were about to time out."

It took hours for the dream to time out fully. Finally the music came. Sounding slow but faster then it had been on the second level and third. Ariadne and Arthur didn't speak as they waited and felt the dream time out. The Tourist was the first to vanish, and then the Extractor, Architect, Mark and Point Man. Yuseff and Davis were the last to leave.

They awoke in a comfortable, privet train car on it's way to California. Astrid Wells was afraid of flying. A teenage boy had been acting as control and was quickly paid off by the Extractor to leave and never say a word about how he had suddenly made a few thousand dollars.

Ariadne was breathing hard. The real world was too harsh and bright. Her skin felt strange and she could feel too much. Noises were amplified and smells were all around her. She could smell Arthur's subtle cologne, Cobb's natural pheromones, and even tell that Eames had eaten something with onions before going into the dream.

"We have to get out of here." Arthur said. His warm strong hand that she knew so well suddenly felt strange on her newly awakened skin. She allowed him to pull her towards him. Trusting the man who had been with her for six years. The man who had fathered her child in the dream, who had raised that child with her.

Ariadne's other hand went to her side half expecting to feel's Harper's little fingers catch hold of hers and follow. She looked down, there was no little dark haired girl in black rimed glasses. There was nothing.

She had spent the past six years trying to ready her mind for such an eventuality. Nothing could prepare her for the loss. Arthur managed to pull her into an empty compartment before she collapsed into his arms. Her sobs rocking her body as he held her for the rest of the way to California.

For a long time she cried. Finally pulling away from the Point Man. Her body was exhausted and she felt somewhat cleaned out. The emotional turmoil of what they had shared and lost was upon them fully.

"I should have just listened to you." She said. Her voice cold and robot like as the train moved steadily along. Night falling around them.

"I never should have had her. This hurts too much." She said feeling a hollowness in her core.

"No, we can't regret it." Arthur said rubbing his hands over her arms. Trying to bring her back to him. Ariadne shook her head. She stood and left him, finding her way to the bathroom. She needed to be alone just now.

~ She was shocked to see her refection in the bathroom mirror. Her face had changed in the dream, only a little. It was a shock to see herself suddenly six years younger. She almost had to laugh. She was still in her 20's. In the dream, she had just turned 30. It was amazing to get that time back. But she would trade all the years she had left to have Harper here just now.

"Hello." A voice came. It was woman's voice and Ariadne jumped. She had been washing her face and had thought she was alone. She looked in the mirror to see Astrid Wells.

The Mark's dark hair and black rimmed glasses were like a grown up version of Ariadne's daughter. The old difference was that Astrid had blue eyes, where Harper's had been brown.

"Hi." Ariadne said shakily.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked kindly. Her voice concerned and uncomplicated. Astrid was a normal girl who could do extraordinary things.

"Yes." Ariadne tried to laugh as she dried her face. Feeling somewhat better.  
>"Are you going to California?" The Mark asked.<br>"Yes, um, me and my boyfriend." Ariadne said. Feeling strange calling Arthur her boyfriend. They were so much more now.

"Oh that's cool." Astrid said. "Arthur right? He's pretty cute."

Ariadne looked at Astrid Wells in total shock.  
>"How... what?" She stammered.<p>

"I can't explain it." Astrid whispered. "I had a _horrible _childhood. My mother used to hit me and my dad would lock me in a basement. When I saw you duck into the bathroom just now, I felt I had to talk to you. I felt like... I don't know. Like you were my better mother. I thought you were my Mom at first. Only, it's strange." The Mark said grasping at the memory of the dream.

"I'm _not _your mother." Ariadne breathed feeling her heart race.  
>"I know that. I feel asleep on the train and dreamed I lived in this neighborhood. But I also dreamed I was living with you and my Dad. Not my <em>real<em> Dad. I dreamed I lived with you and Arthur. That you were my parents. I... I played with a stuffed elephant... and I had a pet snake." Astrid said searching her sharp mind for the memory.  
>"No... we..." Ariadne said hopelessly.<br>"Before you both vanished I told you that you were good parents. I meant it." Astrid said.

"We... were dream extractors." Ariadne said. The truth falling out of her mouth at the presence of her suddenly adult daughter. Astrid Wells was every bit the grown version of Harper. How could she not have seen it before?

"We were hired to perform an inception on you." The Architect told her.

"Inception?" Astrid repeated.

"Your rivals hired us to manipulate you. To convince you to break up you empire and work for them." Ariadne said.

"So you posed as my parents?" Astrid accused.  
>"No!" Ariadne said her heart fit to break. "No, we... we got <em>trapped<em> in the dream. I got pregnant with Harper, our daughter. She was a projection of your mind, I think that's why you share her memories."

"I'm not going to break up my company." Astrid said. "I have the ability to change the world for the better. I can't walk away from that responsibility. My work can end global poverty through education and mass communications. My work is too important."

"I know." Ariadne whispered.  
>"So what will happen to you? To all of you. I mean you failed in your mission." Astrid said looking away from the Architect.<p>

"I don't know. I do know the people who hired us won't accept failure. It's why we had to perform the inception. Were going to have to run now." Ariadne reasoned.

"No, don't run. Tell the people who hired you that it worked. I'll make a news statement tomorrow that I'm dismantling my company."

"But-" Ariadne started.

"There are a few dummy corporations I can channel them through. I was planning on dispersing some of my holdings anyway to start a new corporation that will go global but it will take years." Astrid said. Taking on a look about her that suggested she was losing herself in her own plans.

Finally those big blue eyes locked onto Ariadne.

"I meant what I said, you were good parents." Astrid said. "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

20.

_~ Shocking news out of Corporate America today: Astrid Wells, the hailed genius behind such technology innovations such as 'We-speak', and the extremely popular 'We-Connect' has announced plans to scale back her empire. She had sited that she wants to focus more on providing educational and technological resources to third world countries. In a statement released by her publicists; Miss Wells describes how her technology has changed the lives for the wealthiest of the worlds population, now it's time to change the lives of the poorest. _

_ This announcement certainly brings a sigh of relief to her competitors. Many of whom feared total annihilation by this young prodigy. Wells also stated she had no intention of stepping out of the spot light completely, but did not give any clues as to when the world can except the next must have 'it' product. ~_

~ Ariadne sat in her little apartment sketching. Since she had returned to Paris, it was all she did now. She had quit her job at the design firm. The money from the Wells inception really had set her up for life. She couldn't face work right now anyway.

Her once immaculate apartment was a disaster. Dirty dishes stacked up on the sink and counter top. Trash littered the floor. Laundry had gone unattended and lay in a mess on her bed. The Architect had taken to sleep in to sofa. Ariadne hadn't showered in a few days and felt she could go a few more days at this rate. Her hair was a wreck of tangles.

She neglected paying her phone bill and internet and cable bill. She cut herself off from the outside world. She hadn't wanted to see Arthur since they parted ways on the train. The Point Man looking like a zombie as she told Cobb and the others about her meeting with Astrid.

Arthur had said noting about the Mark and the connection with Harper. Not believing it, or not wanting to care. He hadn't called Ariadne since that day, almost six months ago.

Ariadne could draw very well. Six years of intense practice had given her what she wanted. She drew a pair of eyes, lips and face all from memory. Harper's little grin that caused her eyes to squint. Her father's smile. Her lips and teeth laughing or talking. Ariadne drew Harper as a baby. Her sleeping face, her waking up. Looking at her mother in curiosity. Her crawling around. She drew Arthur's hands holding her, she drew Harper with the stuffed elephant. The way her daughter looked when the Kick happened.

A knock on the door. Ariadne was wrenched free from the delicate lines she was drawing of Harper's face and looked up. No one ever visited her. Cautiously, she went to the door and peeped out. She saw Arthur's long frame in the fish eye view of the peep hole. Her heart beat faster as her fist instincts were not to answer it. To pretend not to be home. He knocked again and her stubbornness won out. Not caring how she looked she opened the door.

The Point Man looked almost as messed up as she did. He hadn't shaved in a few days and had been much more careless with his grooming. He looked at her in surprise. Clearly shocked to see her looking like wise disheveled.

"May I come in?" He whispered.

Ariadne nodded and stepped aside.

"Sorry about the mess." She said. Her voice exhausted. She had been sleeping too much these days. Her body was always tired and it was the best escape she knew.

"You should see my place in New York." He said looking around.  
>"What do want?" She asked trying to comb out her hair with her fingers.<p>

"Your phone was cut off. Cobb was worried." He said.

"Cobb?" She repeated.  
>"<em>I <em>was worried." He amended. The Point Man looked at the coffee table where her sketches were. His large hands carefully plucking up the skilled drawings of his daughter.

"These... these are really good." He said sadly. Looking over some of them.

"Thank you." She said coldly. Her arms wrapping around her body. Protecting herself.

"Can I... can I take one of these?" He asked respectfully. Looking over Harper's face. Captured on paper and kept eternal.

"Oh, of course!" Ariadne said with a start. She and the Point Man carefully looked through her sketches. Finally selecting the drawing of her as a baby, a toddler and finally as the little girl with the black rimmed glasses.  
>"I know it's silly, to draw her I mean." Ariadne said apologetically as she found a sturdy folder for him to keep the drawing in so they would not wrinkle.<br>"No, not at all." Arthur said sadly. "I... I keep buying elephants." He said with a forced laugh. "Stuffed elephants, plastic elephants you name it. Every time I see one, I think 'Harper would love that.' Then I remember." He said softly his eyes going to his feet.

"I should have listened to you in the first place. I should have just wished it away. You were right. It hurts too much. Sometimes I can barely breath, it hurts so much." Ariadne confessed.

Arthur took her in his arms. Holding her as she cried.

"Let's get out of here." he offered. Stealing her away from the dirty apartment with it's ghosts.

~ Ariadne let him check them both into a nice hotel room for a week. She finally showered and dressed in clean, new clothes. Arthur, slowly returning to his normal dress as well. The Point Man and Architect working to heal one another.

Their love making was slow and kind. Not possessing the fevered rush of youth. They had been together for six years in the dream and knew the ways of one another. When they finally left their hotel suit, the Point Man had bought them a home stateside. He wanted to get married and the Architect agreed.

~ It was a small ceremony with only the Team who had shared the dream present. Cautiously, the newly joined couple made their life together. It had been discussed in great detail as to when or if they should have more children. The feeling that they were replacing Harper was still on their minds. The beautiful sketches of their daughter were framed and hung on walls. Their only tangible link to a child that never existed in the real world.

~ As Ariadne's belly grew large with their new baby, a boy this time, they agreed to tell him she was his sister who had died. To treat her memory with respect. To know that Harper was not just a dream.

~ End ~

** I wrote this because I have a cousin who's wife had a baby that was born deformed and will most likely die. People always tell me that they would never go through with a pregnancy if they knew the baby would not live long or die in a few years. It's easy for me to say I agree but harder to actually put that into action. **

** We can't saw we would do anything till we are there. So I wanted to write this to show how hard it would be to give up a child. **

** Thank you to all my reviewers, readers and followers. You guys are the best.**


End file.
